


Legend of Zelda: HighSchool Edition

by EspilonLChurch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspilonLChurch/pseuds/EspilonLChurch
Summary: Where does a hero fit in a modern timeline of drama - sports - and homework? Join Link on his adventure though highschool! Where he meets new friends - gets picked on for being small - He's a mute. Childhood friends with Zelda he starts his freshman year in a bigger town and a bigger school. Feeling out of place he eagerly makes new friends and makes alliances to take Ganon (The Jock) off his high horse. How will this end? Only the writer knows and that's for you to read and find out.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. A Link in Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this. Hope you enjoy. I will try to get this completed. I have other stories in the works based of Legend of Zelda. If you're interested in being an editor for me - inbox me. I'm a writer yet my English and writing skills are terrible - grammar hates me. This is a gift to my friend who is in love with Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. This story is based on that game.

Hyrule was your normal sized city. Population of 300,000 it had quite a bit to do and plenty of places to see, even on the outskirts. It seemed there was a school every few blocks even though that wasn’t the case. But the city was divided into four parts with each different school regions such as north, south, east, west. In a particular high school, the original Hyrule high school built in 1986. (Reference to when the first game came out.) This story focused on a one group of individuals or more or less one person. A short skinny boy named Link. He wasn’t original from Hyrule but transfer student. And his family was great friends with the Hylians. They had a daughter around his age named Zelda. Link figured they could be related due to how much they looked alike, long blonde hair and blue eyes she stood 5’5”. Two inches taller than him. But he still had time to grow for being 14… He hoped.  
Zelda was quite the popular girl in high school and now she had one of the dorkiest boys following her around. She thought it might ruin her reputation when she started to introduce Link to her friends in the court yard one early morning. Her friends consisted of a tall girl in her Sophmore year, Urbosa. Her long kinky rust red hair matched her golden tan skin well. Her clothes were made from rare cloth and bright clothes. She stood proud and strong next to a light skinned beef cake of a sophomore named Daruk. His hair was braided but short with it sticking up in the back. Just like Urbosa to go against the school rules, he wasn’t afraid to show off his large bicep arms just as Urbosa wasn’t afraid to show off a little of her stomach, (which looked like her as abs as well). Next was Revali, with sharp features in the face Link thought he almost looked like a bird. Asian decent perhaps he wore more normal like clothes but with a fashion sense. He barely paid Link any attention as he was being greeted by the group. And lastly but not least, another Asian decent girl, Link guessed more Chinese as she was very polite. Her name was Mipha And rather cute with her dyed bright candy apple hair that shaped her face. (And Link liked that fact that she was shorter than him!) As Zelda finished introducing her friends and looked at Link and said;  
“And this is Link, guys. And he’s mute.”  
All 4 of them made a slight intrigued face of different kinds.  
“So he carries around his phone… to talk.” Zelda said.  
Link’s face looked a little annoyed at Zelda, feeling like he was being talked down too because he didn’t talk. He started to sign to her.  
“Well no one signs around here so that is pointless.”  
Link forget for a moment how much Zelda changed. She use to be fun to be around, as far as Link could remember him and Zelda would play Princess and Knight. Zelda’s imagination ran wild and kid Link was just happy to play along as she through obstacle after obstacle at him. Then as they got a little older, after Link was done beating the bad guys and he ‘rescued’ Zelda she would kiss him on his cheek. Link missed those days and his reminiscing made him zone out before the first bell signaled them to go to class. As he walked to class behind Zelda and her friends he wondered what happened to that Zelda. He yanked his bag back up on his shoulder as he felt it slink off. Turning to see if anything had fallen out he turned back and ran smack dead center into a chest full of muscles. Link fell on his ass and glanced up to see who was in his way. A tall boy with short orange hair and almost gray tan skin towered over Link with a slight smirk.  
“Ganon!” Link heard Zelda call out to who Link assumed was the massive kid in front of him.  
Rushing to his side, Link was relieved to see Zelda’s caring side as she grabbed a book that fell out of his bag. She helped him up and turned to face Ganon with her hand on her hip.  
“What is wrong with you?” Zelda asked.  
“He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. Not my fault he ran right into me.” Ganon said as he stepped past them. “See you after class.. Babe.”  
Link’s face dropped when he heard the King of douches call Zelda, babe. Link couldn’t help his expression while looking at Zelda. In all honesty, he had the biggest crush on her. He guessed it was due to them growing up together. But he assumed she just saw him as an annoying kid brother. Friendzoned right off the bat and he didn’t even get a chance to swing.  
Mipha, who was rather observant watched Link’s expression and she had picked up a pen that dropped on the floor. She was handed Link’s stuff as Zelda went to chase down Ganon. As Mipha and Link watched them talk. Once Ganon wrapped his arm around Zelda, Link could feel his blood boil. Mipha’s hand was a calming touch as she softly placed it on his arm.  
“That’s Ganon, He’s a Junoir.” Mipha shared. “He’s on the football team with Daruk.” She said with a soft smile. “They started going out at the beginning of the year.”  
“King of the dicks.” Urbosa said with no hint of fear. Daruk and Revali made a soft laugh under their breath.  
Link looked at Urbosa’s face, he could tell her was steaming with anger as well but she remained cool in the face her body language and aura said differently.  
Link had realized since the few years he didn’t see Zelda a lot has changed between them. Her set of friends, her lifestyle. The boy felt this impending doom close around him as he felt like he was getting left behind. Being dragged back into reality, Mipha got his attention.  
“You have first period with me. You can follow me if you want too.”  
Her calming voice was nice to listen to after this rough day started. Mipha waved to her friends as they separated and they left Zelda with Ganon. Link wanted to go back but he knew it would be weird to stick around after being humiliated.  
Mipha tried her hardest to make Link feel welcome and helped him when she could. Link appreciated everything she went out of her way to do for him and couldn’t thank her enough. Link was thankful that his class schedule matched up almost the same with Mipha’s. English, a Science class, even Art Class. Just before lunch during 3rd period Mipha and Link painted as the teacher lectured about art. Mipha started to draw with her paint colors as did Link. Link’s art was rather bold and abstract and Mipha’s art was smooth and almost flawless. Link could tell her had talent.  
Mipha looked over to see Link was trying to talk to her through his phone.  
‘How long have you known Zelda?’  
Mipha smiled a bit and she leaned her head back to think.  
“Oh about 2 years.. Oh well maybe 3. In middle school we sang together in choir. I was super shy but she invited me to sit with her and the others one day and all the days after that.” Mipha said  
‘How long has she known the others?’  
“3 or 4 years I think. Urbosa and Daruk use to play basketball in middle school. So I think they are childhood friends. As for Revali, I believe Zelda met him during an archery competition. And they didn’t know they went to the same school.”  
Link continued painting then he typed on his phone.  
‘How long has she known Ganon?’  
Mipha looked at the question and she swayed a bit in her seat, a little reluctant to answer.  
“I believe she’s known Ganon since childhood.”  
Childhood. Link thought for a moment. He never seen Ganon before now. Link knew he wasn’t Zelda’s only childhood friend but she never talked about Ganon before. Link knew they stopped talked for 2 years because Zelda was busy with activities but they at least said hi how ya doing to each other once a month.  
‘How long have they been dating?’  
Was Link’s next question and Mipha tilted her head before finishing her painting.  
“Since last year.”  
A year?! Link’s mind spun and his face fell as he looked at his painting. That’s why she slowly stopped talking to him. What does she see in him? Link thought then he glanced at Mipha who seemed like she was uncomfortable with the conversation. As a person who was just socially awkward to begin with and didn’t quite understand what boundaries were Link’s next question made Mipha blush.  
‘Do you have a boyfriend?’  
Mipha’s face went red and she shook her head. “N-No I don’t I.. I am not allowed to have one.”  
‘Not allowed to have one? How so?’  
Mipha slightly glanced around and she looked at Link with slight concern. “I have strict parents.”  
Link nodded and made an ‘oh’ face.  
‘That makes sense but have you ever tried not telling them?’  
“You mean lie?” Mipha said with a disappointed scowl.  
‘It’s not lying if you never tell them.’  
Mipha read the message and she looked at Link to which he had a soft smirk. She quickly averted her eyes back to her art. Mipha immediately thought how cute he looked.  
After art class Link followed Mipha to the lunch room. To Link non-surprise everyone belonged in a cliché. Link never understood this much because growing up he hung out with anyone he wanted to and they always allowed him to join. Link had a feeling though, here was different. If he went to hang out with a certain group they might chew him up and spit him out. Especially since no one in this city knew he couldn’t talk – well had decided not to speak.  
As far back as Link could remember from his hometown, it was small and ever since he was small he didn’t enjoy speaking. Even if his mother and father encouraged him to speak, only has the best friend Navi ever heard him talk. Not even Zelda has heard his voice. He didn’t really get why he didn’t speak he just found it unnecessary. So Link’s Shrink decided it due to some form of trauma. Link thought it was a little ridiculous but then again his memory failed him past the age of 7. All he really remembered was his family and Zelda.  
Back at lunch, Mipha guided Link to the table of friends. It looked like the spots by Zelda were already taken up by Urbosa and Revali. Daruk sat across and Mipha sat by him. Link decided to sit on Daruk’s other side and he softly waved at Zelda. She waved back and with a sigh she spoke to Link.  
“I’m sorry about Ganon… He – just likes to show off.” Zelda said  
Link signed ‘It’s fine’. And just as it didn’t happen, the group of friends started talking about this and that. A little bit of clubs and how family was doing. Link sat there after getting his food and just listened. But Link quickly grew bored. The gossip game wasn’t his cup of tea. He started to space out from the group and look outside.  
Link snapped back to reality when Daruk got his attention.  
“Are you into football?” He asked the little guy and Link nodded then held up his hand making the gesture. ‘A little bit’  
“You should try out then!” Daruk said cheerfully.  
Revali scoffed, “He would be crushed in an instant, he’s like 4 feet tall.”  
Link made a slight face as Daruk and Urbosa laughed at the joke.  
‘I’m 5’2.”  
The group looked at Zelda for confirmation as Link signed with his hands a 5 and a 2.  
“He says he’s 5’2” Zelda said in an annoyed voice.  
‘You don’t have to interpret for me if it annoys you.’ Link signed to Zelda.  
“Well yeah I mean it is annoying because –“ Zelda started out then she sighed played with her food.  
Link scooted a little closer and he sign. ‘because… ‘ Link saw Zelda put her head down and he started to tap on the table for her attention.  
“What?! Link?” Zelda’s head shot up to look at him.  
‘You do not have an obligation to talk for me. I can talk for myself. You don’t have to take care of me, you don’t have to make friends for me. You don’t have to do anything for me. I thought we were friends but you haven’t been friendly ever since I got here.’ Link signed quickly then he stood up. ‘You’ve changed.’  
Link started to walk away and straight to his locker. The group sat there in silence for a moment before directing their attention to Zelda who looked dumbfounded she sat there as Link disappeared. Zelda got up and went to go find Link. Feeling pretty guilty she saw him walking for the entrance of the school.  
“Link!” She ran up to him. “You can’t go home. School isn’t done yet.”  
‘I don’t care. I’m done with today’ Link signed. ‘Zelda..’He signed princess with started signing Z then went across his chest and down for the princess sign. It was his sign name for her ever since he was little. ‘What is the first thing we would do when I got the airplane when you picked me up?’  
Zelda looked a little ashamed as she closed the gap between them a little to keep her voice low.  
“I would sign .. ‘My Knight’ “  
‘Then I would bow then we would hug. We were close. I understand that people drift apart but even if I didn’t see you for 5 years I would still expect you to be nice to me. Maybe a hug. A handshake. We use to know no boundaries when it came to us. You don’t have to sign to me, you have no obligates towards me either. All I ask it that you either be my friend or stop fake being my friend. You know I don’t stand for anything not up front. It’s where I come from, it’s how I have always been.’  
“I- “ Zelda didn’t know what to say as she let Link talk to her. She nervously figited with her fingers before sighing again. “I didn’t- want to break your heart of give you the wrong idea since I’m with Ganon – “  
Link started to sign when she mentioned Ganon. ‘You know I would never get wrong ideas about anything unless you were being straight forward with me. I’m not hard to get along with or to talk to for that matter. And if Ganon has a reason to talk to me about me being close to you then let him because I will tell him the truth. We are just friends and I am not interested in ruining that for you.’  
Zelda tried to be tough but at this point she knew how right Link. She started to tear up because she knew for the past 2 years she was basically neglecting one of her best friends. It wasn’t that she was super busy, she was purposely avoiding him.  
Link never said he wasn’t interested in Zelda but it was true he would never come between Ganon and her. But he put his feelings aside for that reason because he started to not like this version of her. As he stopped signing the bell rang for them to go to class.  
“Can we talk about this later? Can you please go to class?” Zelda quickly started to wipe her eyes.  
Link took a deep breath and he dug around for his class schedule. Then he signed, ‘Ok’.  
After an awkward silence and them parting ways, Link went to Algebra. One of the first ones in the class, Link sat in the back. With a few seats open away from Link, Urbosa sat right by him. He tried to look ahead but kept catching Urbosa looking at him. He felt nervous and realized maybe he should have waited to talk to Zelda at home. Now the group of her friends probably hate him. But why would she sit by him. When it came to work on the homework for the last half of the class, Urbosa scooted her chair closer to his and she opened her book onto his desk to share. Only because Link didn’t have his math book yet.  
He typed on his phone, ‘Thank you’.  
Urbosa was quite for a moment before talking. “She talked about you often. She said if you ever came around we would all like you.”  
Link’s eyes blinked a few times and then he looked at her with his head tilted.  
“She’s under a lot of pressure from her family to do well in school. And Ganon doesn’t make it easy for her. He views her as a trophy wife and expect her to fawn over him.”  
Link let out a soft sigh and he shrugs. Then he typed, ‘Maybe I was a little hard on her. I’ve just known her for years and for the past few days she acts like I’m a nuisance. And Ganon, I already don’t like him.’  
“I don’t either.” Urbosa said. “I think she can do better… Much better.”  
‘Like me better :P’ Link typed then he laughed a bit, playing it off like a joke.  
Urbosa laughed softly and she shook her head. “Not even you.”  
Link made a soft surprise face and he signed, ‘Rude’.  
Urbosa tilted her head a bit and Link typed out the word then signed it again.  
She laughed a bit and tried to sign it too. “That’s honestly cool. Even though you were chewing Zelda out, I think it’s fascinating. I’ve never seen that before.”  
‘I can teach you.’ Link typed.  
“What? Really?” Urbosa sounded interested and Link felt like his day was getting better.  
After school ended the group met outside. Zelda was still a little shy around Link but she actually smiled at him for once.  
“So guys…” Urbosa said. “Starting tomorrow, Link is going to teach us all how to do ASL.”  
Link blinked and he looked a little surprised.  
“Really?”Daruk said. “I’m really no good at learning new languages but that sounds like a fun group activity. Since no one in this group likes to play football.”  
“I could use a new language to learn. I already know Japanese, Chinese, French and Spanish.” Revali boasted.  
“Hey don’t put that pressure on him you guys.” Zelda said but Link held up his hand to her with a happy smile. Then he typed on his phone.  
‘I can do it with your help.’ Link tilted his head.  
Zelda smiled and she nodded. “So tomorrow after school if you guys want to meet up in the library we can –“  
“Argh I can’t do it tomorrow. I have Archery club.” Revali said.  
“Then lets do it Wednesday.” Urbosa said.  
“oh..” Mipha chimmed in. “I have swimming practice on Wednesdays and soon Mondays.”  
“You know I practice football on Tuesdays and Thrusdays”. Daruk said.  
“Then we can do it Friday after school.” Zelda said.  
“Don’t you go hang out with Ganon after school on Firdays?” Revali mentioned.  
“Well not now.. Now that we’re kinda forming a club!” Zelda said with a smile.  
“You’re right. We are forming a club.” Mipha said.  
“Firdays after school.” Urbosa said and she looked at Link. It was like they both knew they were taking time away from Ganon and neither of them felt guilty for it.  
Zelda smiled a bit. “That will be pretty fun.” She commented, then from behind her she heard.  
“Zelda!”  
None other than Ganon pulled up to the curb in his car. “Let me give you a ride home.” He offered.  
“Oh – not today Ganon. I’m showing Link the way home.” She said and which Ganon glanced at Link.  
Both of them locked eyes for a moment before Ganon pulled away to look at Zelda.  
“He has GPS let him find his way by himself.” Ganon said.  
“It’s his first day here, Ganon. Any other day would be fine but – “  
Ganon interrupted her by saying, “He’s a big boy Zelda he can find his way home.”  
Link stepped up, making it visible he was present and he signed. “she said no” Making an emphasis on the no. The group didn’t know what he was signing but watching little Link stand up to a guy 3x his size was a little impressive.  
“What did you say to me?” Ganon’s face started frowning and before Link could sign again Zelda said;  
“He said, I said no. And I mean it. Come on Link. See you guys later.” Zelda said. To Link’s surprise she grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards the way of home.  
Her friends said bye as they walked off and Ganon made it known to peel out and drive away. Zelda and Link silently walked on the sidewalk for a moment before Link tapped her shoulder. When he had her attention he signed. ‘Thank you’  
“I’m sorry.” Zelda said right after his thank you.  
Link tilted his head a bit and she took in a deep breath. “You’re right. I’ve been acting differently and I forget I can just be myself around you… I mean I can be myself around my friends but sometimes I have to pretend to be someone I’m not because my parents expect the best of me and – I also want to get valedictorian and I want to be prom Queen. I – I want to be popular.” Zelda let it all out. “And I mean – I’m with Ganon because believe it or not he’s really sweet when he’s not around people but – I feel like I’m also with him because he’s the most popular guy in school and –“ Zelda looked at Link with a bit of shame in her eyes and Link just listening to his friend talk. “You’re judging me.”  
Link started to laugh a bit. And he sign. ‘no I am not. I’m listening.’  
Zelda let out another sigh. “I just want to make the most of my school year while I can. And I had no reason be off-putting towards you.”  
Link wrapped an arm around her shoulders and yanked her in close. His actions spoke volumes. To Zelda, no one in the world was like Link. He was personal and comforting – she hadn’t noticed how different she was acting because she was trying to act like someone else. She was trying to be the perfect girl everyone expected her to be – but not Link. She forgot Link never expected anything from her, just to try her hardest to do whatever she wanted to. Zelda felt comfort against Link as they matched their strides.  
Finally getting home, Link was greeted by Zelda’s parents like his own parents. Zelda’s father was a chubby big man with a full beard – nearly white, Link thought he almost looked like Santa Claus. Zelda’s mother, however, looked like a much older version of Zelda. She was a great cook as well.  
After dinner, Link fell on his bed and his phone beeped. When he opened it he started to smile. He was invited to a group chat.  
**  
Urborsa: Welcome to the group, Link.  
Daruk: Don’t be a stranger, brother.  
Revali: Why did you invite me to a group chat? I’m busy.  
Urborsa: If you’re busy why did you answer?  
Zelda: LOL Got ‘im.  
Mipha: Oooo~  
Link: Thank you guys. See you all tomorrow.  
**  
Link saved the numbers in his phone. He turned on his back to look at the ceiling for a moment before falling asleep with his school clothes on. Link had a long day and his future seemed to be filled in new adventures.


	2. Friendish Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come to learn a little bit more about character development and their dynamic as Link tries to fit in with everyone. Learn about their history and stories. Link is a the Wild Card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is a gift to a friend but also a gift to anyone who reads it.

Football was Daruk’s favorite sport. He loved being the protector on the front lines as he smashed into people with his brute strength. Daruk never would have imagined seeing Link on the side lines during practice one day. He ran up to the small boy and held up his hand in a high five.   
“Sup bro?!”   
By this time Daruk had known Link for 1 month and the only thing Daruk barely remembered from the ASL practice was the ABCs.  
“You here to try out?” Daruk asked in hopes Link would say yes.   
Link had a natural smile on his face as he nodded. Then he signed, ‘Where do I sign up?’  
Daruk gave Link a face, he was all to familiar with. The face of; what did you just say to me?  
Link pulled out his phone to type and Daruk made the ‘oh’ face before saying, “Follow me I’ll take you to coach.”  
Link followed Daruk to the coach and he knew there would be ‘trails’ but the coach looked at Link almost like a joke.   
“Are you sure you want to try out? Wouldn’t you be better at a different sport… like baseball?” The coach said.   
Link tried not to give an annoyed face before he typed on his phone and held it up.   
‘Give me a chance.’   
The coach glanced at his clipboard then back at Link.   
“OK TEAM SPLIT UP INTO TWO TEAMS! WE HAVE A NEW PERSON WANTING TO JOIN!” The coach said and blew his whistle.   
Daruk helped Link get on a jersey and made a huddle for the team. Link shoved a helmet on to his head. He could hear his breath in his ear as he jogged over to his team. Glancing around he noticed Ganon was on the other team. Link looked over at Daruk who was smiling like an idiot. Compared to everyone else, Link was significantly smaller than them. So he signed to Daruk he would take Running Back position. Daruk honestly thought he would be better as Quarter Back but Daruk made his decision on being the Full Back, the one that defended the Running Back from getting tackled. As the team lined up, with Daruk’s team running the ball first. Gannon’s team on defend, they seemed tight knit. Link listening carefully as their quarter back yelled hike.   
What no one knew though is that Link loved sports. All kinds of sports and he made sure he knew all the rules, how to play, and he played when he could.   
Link bolted around the team and down left field. As one rival when for his feet, Link jumped over him like he was nothing. He looked back to see the Quarter back look for an opening. The boy held up his arms like a goal post and the Quarter back threw it at Link who was the farthest. Catching the ball Daruk managed to get up from the person he tackled and he ran after Link to defend him from another player. Daruk realized quickly him and the other player were falling behind by Link’s speed. Even though he was small and short he seemed to take flight across the field. Almost 5 ft behind Link made it across the goal line and he turned back to see Daruk throwing this hands in the air. Link panted in the helmet before ripping it off and he tossed the ball to the coach. Daruk slow jogged up to Link with that big grin. 

“Bro!” Daruk said and his hand smacked down on Link’s back making him stumble forward a little.   
Link smiled and straightened himself before looking at the coach who looked a little stuck. The coach looked at his clipboard then had them all practice catching and throwing. Each starting off a foot apart then taking a foot back every throw. Link was paired with Daruk.   
While they threw the ball back and forth, Link listened to Daruk talk about his family – it was him and his dad and his 5 brothers. Ranging from ages 7 – 16 which made Daruk the oldest. He also talked about how his mom passed away from cancer, how his dad was an alcoholic for a while, and how his grandmother took care of them for 3 years while his dad recovered. Link could tell Daruk was an open book and even though people felt bad for his situation he wasn’t doing it for attention, he just didn’t see anything wrong with it.   
“Everyone hits rock bottom. Everyone needs time to think about things on their own. My dad was trying to raise 6 kids after his wife past. Of course he became over whelmed. But he tried hard for us.”   
Link smiled as he listened to Daruk. He could tell the teen had a big heart.   
After throwing almost 40 ft across the field the coach approached Link with a solemn face.   
“So – Link – Would you like a spot on the team?” The coach asked.  
Link nodded and Daruk looked more than happy. He slapped Link’s back again with a loud,   
“Congras Brother!”   
Link nearly fell over as Daruk pounded his back but Link didn’t seem to mind. Just as Daruk and Link celebrated Ganon strutted over to the two.   
“As Captain of the team… I welcome you as well, It’s Dink.. Right?” Ganon said with a slight smirk.   
“His name is Link.” Daruk said with a slight frown.   
“Link – Well – boys – if you’re done gossiping – it’s time to run laps.” Ganon clapped his hands and ran in between them before yelling to the team to start laps. Link and Daruk glanced at each other before taking off to run.   
**  
The next day Revali was at Archery practice when Link showed up right by him. Revali had glanced in his direction then he jumped and looked at him.  
“Goodness Gracious… Could you let a man know you’re coming up behind him?” Revali said as he put his bow down. “What do you want?” He sounded annoyed but Link assumed he always sounded like that.   
‘I want to try out’ Link signed.   
Revali, unlike Daruk, picked up on sign language quickly. Even though Revali was a little harsh, he made sure he watched what Link was saying – even if he didn’t care what he was saying.   
“Try out… ha. Archery is an elegant sport.” Revali said in a smug tone.   
‘Then teach me like I taught you ASL.’   
Revali scoffed softly as he placed a hand on his hip. He glanced away from Link’s direction as he thought about it before looking Link up and down.   
“Fine… But I can already tell you – You will fail.” Revali said as a matter a fact before he turned to lead Link the supply room. “Archery is all about mind, body and soul. Each stroke of the string is you finding your center then releasing it into the world upon where it will strike your target with force!” His passionate words made Link start to think passionate about it. “It is not just about drawing back, it’s about focus, controlling your breath, your pose.” Revali gave Link and unstring bow and a string. “This is the beginning of a new world. You must honor and respect your bow like you respect yourself. Now lets string your bow.”   
Revali showed Link step by step how to string his bow. The boy took his time as watched Revali carefully. After Stringing Link’s bow Revali took him to the shooting range and gave him a thumb glove.   
“Put this on before you break your thumb.” Revali told him as he tossed him the piece.   
Link put it on and practiced a few times pulling the string back and releasing. Revali immediately corrected Link’s movements.   
“No No NO You have it all wrong. Stand shoulder width apart. Back straight. Chin up. Arm straight.” Revali critiqued Link’s movement and posture to the tea. Changing everything he did no matter how Link thought he was right he was always wrong in Revali’s eyes.   
After several minutes of trying to get the ‘pose’ right. Revali sighed and he took his own bow. “Alright now… pull back and release a few times. Feel how powerful your bow is. Feel in your heart and see with your eyes where you would want an arrow to go if you had one.”   
Link tried a few times but he could hear Revali let out a breath of air. “No… No you’re not focusing on your breathing.”  
Link’s eyes rolled over. He was starting to regret trying to spend time with Revali. The teen took a few deep breaths and focused like he was trying to shoot a real arrow.   
“Well.. ok that was better than you’ve been doing. But don’t let that go to your head.” Revali said as he handed Link an arrow.  
Link positioned the arrow on the bow how he thought it should go before Revali came up to, of course, fix his ‘error’. After the soft banter of the two back and forth, Link took the arrow from Revali and just shot the arrow across the way. It smacked the target an inch away from dead center. Link looked up at Revali’s shocked face. He coughed and shook his head, straightening himself out.   
“Well… That was a lucky shot.” Revali said.   
Link sighed softly but he smiled. Even though Revali and Link didn’t get along very well, Link still thought of Revali as a good friend.   
**  
Chess club was one of the things Link never thought Urbosa would be into. As he came to join her, she was the only one sitting on the floor on a pillow with her legs crossed. She noticed Link coming towards her and she leaning back on her arms.   
“Care to challenge me?” Urbosa asked.   
‘You know it.’ Link signed. Urbosa became accustomed to Link’s signing. Even knowing some signs other didn’t just between her and Link. Mostly signs for when they both bagged on Ganon.   
At the beginning of the match, Urbosa played well. Her mind was sharp but she did take all the time on the clock. Link was patient as his friend took her time but that didn’t stop him from asking questions.   
‘You are the only sibling?’  
Urbosa glanced down at the chess board. “No I have an older sister and a young sister. My dad always works and my mom is a strict house-wife.”  
‘And they let you wear what you’re wearing?’  
She wore slightly baggy pants with a tight waist belt and a tight top that had lose cloth coming from the sleeves and attached to the cuffs of her wrists.   
“I wear what I want.” Urbosa said. “I don’t appreciate my mother’s customs and we argue about it constantly.”  
‘I think what you are wearing is cool.’   
“Why thank you. Do you want me to make you one?” Urbosa laughed softly in a joking manner but Link seriously nodded. “You’re joking.”   
‘Only if you want to make me one. I’ll accept it.’   
“You’ll look like a girl.” Urbosa seemed to warn Link who wasn’t fazed.   
‘It’s just clothes. And they look comfortable.’  
“You’re a strange dude, Link.” Urbosa commented.   
As the two played for 15 minutes of silence, Urbosa noticed it wasn’t awkward. She looked up at Link who seemed to be concentrating on his next move. Urbosa enjoyed the silence most of the time – even though others made it awkward due to their expressions on their face. But Link, he made it natural – she figured it was because he likes living in a world of silence. She leaned in a bit to keep their conversation between them.   
“What do you say we try to break Ganon and Zelda up?”   
Link glanced up her way with his finger tapping on a knight piece on the chess board. He squinted his eyes a bit then started to sign:  
‘I said I would never interfere with Ganon and her relationship… but – that doesn’t necessarily mean I wouldn’t want to spend more time with her. And it would be her choice to either spend time with us or Ganon.’  
Urbosa softly smirked before placing a piece down right after Link took his turn.   
“Checkmate.”   
Link glanced down at the board and sure thing, Urbosa had cornered his King. One hand came up from Link in a gesture of, ‘You got me’.   
Urbosa leaned back on her pillow while her arms crossed. “You are Chaotically Good.”  
The one being talked to made the face of an uncertain look. He tilted his head as he reset the chess board.   
“A Chaotic good character acts on his own moral compass and has little regard for what other expect of him. He’s kind. Paves him own way and believes in goodness and the right but as little use for laws. That is what my older sister would say.”  
‘She plays D&D?’  
“Yes. Every other Saturday night.”   
‘Well I would disagree with you. I follow the law.’  
“Well yes of course we all follow laws.” Urbosa started to laugh a little. “I’m says; You’re a free spirit yet you don’t let anyone intimidate you for being you.”  
‘True.’ While agreeing with Urbosa, Link took his turn.   
“So – How are we going to take time away from Ganon then…?” Urbosa questioned.   
‘Make an official ASL club, Zelda can be president.’   
“Don’t you think with how much is put on her, would it stress her out?”   
‘No because while she is president I will be side president. I’ll take care of all the affairs of the club, more or less she will take credit for it all. But this will also make her more popular because she is creating a diversity club for the deaf or mute.’   
“She does like being popular.” Urbosa said with a slight shake of her head. “So it’s a deal.”   
‘A plan.’ Link signed and he pulled on of his knees to his chest. ‘A deal is bad. A plan is good.’  
Urbosa laughed softly without her smirk leaving her face.   
“Whatever you say….”  
**  
Diving straight into the cold water, Mipha quickly swam across the school pool as fast as she could. She could feel her lungs burn as she pushed past the water. The water girl didn’t focus on anything but the way she moved through the water and her deep breaths. Coming to the end, her lung starved for more air. As her head popped out of the water she was silently greeted by the new boy Link as he sat crossed legged on the concrete ground. Link watched her squeal softly as she backed up for a moment. He realized he must of scared her and he signed a sorry.   
“D-don’t do that again.” Mipha told him as she held onto the side. Now even more so to catch her breath.   
“What are you doing here?” Mipha asked while glancing around to see other swimmers at practice.   
‘Coach said I could practice with you. And you can show me the ropes.’   
Link’s natural smile made Mipha’s heart skip a beat. She didn’t know what to say at first as she made her way to the ladder.   
“The coach – wants me to –“ She couldn’t seem to find the right words to say while lifting herself up out of the water. It only seemed in that moment she noticed Link was in a skin tight pair of swimming shorts. Mipha quickly looked away as she nervously came up to him. Link watched her actions for a moment and had wondered why she was acting shy. He was the farthest thing from ever being embarrassed about showing any amount of his skin. He waved his hand softly to get her attention as he signed.   
‘Can you show me how to put on this cap.’ He held out a small rubber swimmer cap.   
Mipha gathered herself to face the boy with pretty blue eyes, just staring at her waiting for a respond. She got nervous again but pushed all the thoughts out of her mind. The Coach gave her a task to do and she was going to do it.   
“Oh Yes. Come sit over here.” Mipha offered Link a sit on the bench.   
As she taught him how to conceal all his hair, she couldn’t help herself but run her fingers through his blonde locks towards the end. Link just enjoyed the feeling of his hair being played with and didn’t mind at all. Mipha noticed a few tangles in his hair and with a hand on her hip and tilted herself to look him in the face as she asked.   
“Do you even brush your hair?”   
Link, with a guilt look just glanced to the side.   
“Link. It’s rude to not look at someone when they ask you a question.” Mipha told him. Coming back to his hair she informed him. “If you want to be a competitive swimmer its’ important to keep your hair nice.”   
From a glance Mipha noticed Link sign, ‘Yes Ma’am’. She couldn’t help but giggle before she stretched the cap over his head.   
“There.” She came around to look at him. With her hands together and looked down at him and to be honest, he looked funny in it. She tried to conceal her laughter but started to giggle.   
Link looked confused towards her as he stood up. When she finally looked at him he signed, ‘What?’  
“You look silly in that cap.”   
Link just gave a disappointed face of, “really?” which made her laugh again. The frustrated boy, knowing no boundaries, started to poke playfully at her side. Mipha slapped at his hands gently telling him to stop but he kept going. As he made silly face she finally grabbed his hands to make him stop poking her. Once she stopped laughing she caught her breath and looked up at him. He just stood here letting her hold his hands but he smiled gently. Mipha didn’t noticed how long she had been holding his hands until one of the girls in the pool went:  
“OOoooo!~”   
They teased her as she ripped herself away from Link. The boy just laughed a bit and waved his hand side to side. ‘No big deal.’ He signed to her.   
What wasn’t a big deal to Link – it was a big deal to her. As of now, she never had touched a boy so much. His hair and his hands. Everything was new to her. Yes, of course, she had male friends in her group of friends but Daruk and Revali were never as touchy as Link. Besides Daruk’s hugs, she felt a calm wash over her as she made physical contact with Link. It felt reassuring that everything of ok in the moment.   
-  
With swimming practice ending Mipha sat at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She thought everyone went home but Link plopped himself beside her with his clothes on this time. He could tell she had something on her mind.   
‘What’s wrong?’  
“Oh – Nothing.” Mipha said. “You should be getting home.”  
‘You should too. What’s wrong?’ Link signed again. Not an easy one to give up.   
“I told you. It’s nothing.” Mipha said but she sighed. And the sigh was an obvious indicator that something was wrong. She had looked away while bringing her legs up to her chest.   
Link made it known he was still there by scooting closer to her. She could feel his warmth on one side of her. He was too close – too close – but she didn’t want him to move. Mipha could see the light of his phone for a moment before moving it in front of her.   
‘If you need to talk. If you need anything at all. I’m here for you. We’re friends.’ Link’s phone read.   
Mipha started to smile again and she simply nodded. Her head softly leaned against Link’s shoulder in comfort. In that time, she knew she was safe.   
Every day after that, the group of friends grew closer. More and more they accepted Link into their pack. Zelda knew. Zelda started shedding her prefect princess skin. Around Link, she was louder – bolder – confident.   
During ASL club she directed and trained her friends how to sign and how to notice it. More or less she had to work with Daruk the most. As Zelda worked with Daruk, of course Revali would but in, telling Zelda how to properly do it. Trying not to get annoyed she waved it off.   
“Does anyone notice how Link’s Sign Language is off grammar?” Revali pointed out during one session.   
“I think I prefer Link’s Sign Language.” Urbosa said. Daruk chuckled deeply.  
“LSL.” Daruk commented.  
“Link’s Sign Language.” Mipha laughed a bit too.   
At this point, Zelda was glad her friends enjoyed Link’s company. She knew they would. Everyone she knew loved Link. He’s charming – funny – free spirited. Even though his disadvantage is speaking he makes himself known and available for people to reach out for him.   
While the group messed around with the next few minutes before the school closed, Zelda had lost herself in a conversation with Revali and Urbosa. Glancing around to find Link, she spotted him talking to Mipha. Zelda also happen to be aware that Mipha’s signing skills were above everyone else, maybe besides Revali. She watched as Mipha softly touched Link’s arm in a teasing push. She could feel herself tense and lost what Urbosa was trying to tell her.   
“Hey – “ Urbosa finally made Zelda snap out of her trance. “So – The fall Dance. What are you dressing up as?”   
“Oh – Um…” Zelda tried to get her thoughts back in order as she obsessed over Link being by her side.   
‘Princess’ Link signed as he hopped up by her sign. And he signed it 5 more times until she made him stop.   
”No NO I’m not doing a princess.” Zelda laughed half-heartedly as she grabbed Link’s arms.   
“Aw why not?” Urbosa asked with a slight smirk.   
“Are you thinking about doing a group costume?” Mipha had walked up into the conversation. She stood right by Link. Zelda released the boy and teasingly pushed him into Urbosa.   
“Let’s make Link a princess! I’ll be going as a pirate.” Zelda said. (Wind Waker Reference)  
“A group costume though would be fun.” Urbosa acknowledged Mipha’s question as she caught Link who seemed to go deadweight. So instinctively she pushed Link towards Daruk.   
“Could we all go as pirates.. but Zelda could be the Captain!” Mipha told her idea which she seemed proud of.   
Daruk instantly thought it was a game as he pushed Link towards Revali.   
“And Link could still be the Princess... That we’ve kidnapped.” Urbosa said.   
Just as Link was about come Revali’s way, the teen stepped to the side. Link thought for a moment he could trust Revali ended in his quick downfall as the poor boy fell on the ground. The girls were laughing amongst themselves about their plan to dress Link as a girl. Hearing the thud of Link’s body hit the ground they turned their attention to Link, who rolled over and gave a thumbs up that he was ok. Urbosa held out her hand for him and yanked him up with a power pull. He jumped to his feet and signed.   
‘I’ll do it.’   
The group looked confused for a moment as the boy.   
“Do what?” Zelda asked.   
‘I’ll be the princess.’


	3. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Link constantly fight but does that mean Revali doesn't have problems of his own? Why does Link have to pry? Maybe Revali isn't such a bad guy after all.

Link never understood why he decided to hand around Revali but he did. He tried to at least hang out with one of his friends after school every day. But this day – this day became a little ridiculous as Revali and Link shot arrows at the target in competition. Within minutes of shooting Revali corrected his lower classman on how to do it even though Link had made two hits better than him. Today though Link decided to try and not argue with him – this proved to be more difficult that Link thought it would be.   
‘Do you want to go get ice cream? My treat.’  
Revali glanced towards the boy with his arms deeply crossed in anger. Coming to his sense he relaxed and spoke in that all mighty tone of his.   
“I’m not going because you asked. I’m going because I like ice cream.”   
Link’s eyes instinctively rolled. He followed his upper classman to put away their bows and arrows then took the liberty to lead Revali to his favorite ice cream shop in town. Relatively close to his house, it was a nice change of pace for the both of them – Link thought anyways. The teenagers went up to the window to order. Link ordered the weirdest thing on the menu (to most people) and Reavli ordered a fruit based ice cream (so more like sherbet). Upon receiving their icy treats they retreated to the park nearby. More of Revali’s idea, Link just followed. They walked in silence for a moment or two before walking across a bridge. Revali suddenly stopped to look over at the water as he softly bit into his ice cream. Link just shivered, who bites their ice cream? The boy watched Revali for a moment, noticing something off about him. He looked down at the water then back up at his friend. Whose expression never changed. Link extended his hand to softly tap the bridge railing to get Revali’s attention. He glanced up to see Link sign:   
‘What’s wrong?’  
Revali scoffed and he looked back at the water. “Nothing…”  
Why was everyone insistent on keeping secrets? Link wondered. In his hometown, no one had a secret, everyone shared their feelings but here no one tells anyone how they feel. Why keep something painful inside your chest to yourself? Link didn’t understand but he wanted too. If anyone better to ask it would be Revali. Even though he disliked how smug he was, Revali explained things well.   
‘Why do people say, nothing, when something is really wrong? Why do they not share their feelings?’ Link asked Revali after getting his attention again.   
“Sometimes things are private, and they are better left unsaid.”   
‘But if it’s hurting you on the inside, there must be someone you can tell to release those emotions. It’s not healthy to keep them in.’   
“It’s also not healthy to constantly complain.” Revali backfired. “I don’t know where you came from exactly but here – Everyone thinks you’re complaining about your life to get attention. And then when you to tell someone they try to one up you making their life seem worse so you feel bad for them.”   
Link looked slightly confused thinking about why anyone would want to do that. But he realized Revali was right. Here was different – he’s seen it happen on the sidelines where people wouldn’t listen they would just talk.   
“And then you get home to your miserable life where your parents aren’t even home and you ask them to spend time with you because you’re desperate for parental love and need parental guidance so you take up archery because they love it because you want to make them proud and to notice you and you can never get their attention no matter what you do!” Revali just exploded into a flurry of emotions as he explained to Link why people don’t open up but Link knew not everyone had parent issues. And that this conversation turned personal for his friend. Revali stopped eating his half eaten sherbet, his hair hide his eyes from Link’s gaze and his posture sloped. “You – you never want to go home because every time you do the house is empty… you sit in your room alone with everything you could ever want because your parents just give it to you thinking it’s enough. But it’s not – it’s not enough. I don’t want the latest game – I don’t want the latest model computer – I want…”   
Link listened and watched as a tear dripped down Revali’s check and fell into the river. His hand extended around Revali’s shoulders and he leaned into him a bit. The other boy slightly tried to pull away but Link held on. He could hear Revali sniffle and feel his arm move to wipe his nose.   
“W-what are you doing? This... this is gay.” Revali commented.   
Link just shook his head and held onto his friend tightly. Embracing him, he put his cone down on the bridge and signed with one hand.   
‘Your feelings matter. I’m listening because you need a friend. It’s not gay to comfort a friend. Besides you are not my type.’   
Revali gave a soft chuckle and he didn’t move from Link’s touch. The warmth of someone who truly cared was inviting and something he didn’t want to move away from. They stood there close together while Revali pulled himself together. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders in the silence of them standing there. Inside, Revali felt well and he somewhat hated it. He hated that someone he barely knew made him feel better instead of talking about himself and brag about how his life is worse. Revali felt slightly conflicted that Link didn’t say anything about himself yet felt better that he got to tell someone how HE felt. How HE was hurting.   
“You’re not my type either.” Revali let out a last sniffle and returned to his normal posture.   
‘Do you even have a type?’ Link asked.   
“Now you’re just being nosey… and No I don’t. And don’t ask if I have a crush on anyone because I don’t.” Revali decided to put that out there.   
Link’s natural smile made Revali smile. Link was relieved to see Revali’s confidence back with his cocky smile appear on his face.   
“I should be getting home…” The smile that Link was happy to see slightly faded as he talked about leaving.   
‘Spend the night with me.’ Link signed  
“What?” Revali head tilted as they were walking back to the entrance of the park.   
Throwing their ruined ice cream away Link signed again.   
‘Spend the night with me at my place. We can play the Wii.’   
Revali scoffed playfully. “You have a Wii. That system is so old. So 2006!”   
‘I’ll beat you at Wii sports.’   
Link knew Revali would never back down from a challenge. He could see it on Revali’s face that he was trying to fight the urge to say yes.   
“… Fine… I’ll come over to dabble in a game or two. Then we’ll see if I want to spend the time. Not because you asked me.” Revali had to make it clear that everything he was doing was his idea. Link never understood this but if it got Revali to come over and relax then he was ok with it.   
\--  
Just as Link predicted, Revali ended up spending the night. They played against each other of every Wii Sports game Link had and when Revali lost he immediately asked for a rematch. The friends lost track of time and Revali didn’t notice until his phone binged in a message. His parents were asking where he was. The time showed 10 pm and Revali just message his mother he was spending the night with a friend.   
“So – since it’s late and since I wouldn’t get home til around 11 I’ve decided that I will spend the night.”   
‘Ok.’ Link just smiled. He would never tell anyone that he felt like he won that day. Not that he won at making Revali spend the night but a sense of winning on the inside. He was closer to his friend, Revali. He felt like he won a friendship. Someone who could depend on him when their chips were down.   
At the point of the night when they both went to bed, Link made room on his bed for Revali to sleep. To Revali’s surprise, Link had little to no concern for personal space as within 10 minutes of laying down Link had an arm around him while cuddling him. What felt like several minutes Revali felt super uncomfortable in this position but grew accustom to Link. Even though it was awkward and weird to cuddle with another dude was it really all that different? Revali tried to change his mindset – for Link.   
\--  
When next day arrived and Link said his goodbyes to Revali within the next hour he received a text from him. This message made Link feel as though he did something right – even if the message was simplistic.   
Revali: Thank you.


	4. A Trip to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people hate Ganon. Yes he's a bad guy, yes he's done a lot of horrible things. But is he always bad in every scenario? Have a look and see in this Trip to the Past where Zelda's relationship first started with Ganon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. Even if it isn't a popular idea.

*Few years ago*  
The day began like any other. Zelda got up, had breakfast with her family, brushed her hair and teeth then got dressed before running to the nearby park. Her favorite part of the playground were the swinging. She would hop onto the swing with her feet and swing for hours. In different ways most of the day. Zelda loved her hair flowing through the air. She’d daydream about being a princess, conquering evil, fairytale magic. As she swung back and forth she started to miss her knight. Link – her childhood friend. She knew she would marry Link one day – and he would always save her no matter what. Not that she couldn’t save herself but she enjoyed watching Link fight for her.   
While swinging in the bright sun Zelda heard voices coming from across the bridge. Screams of agony she jumped from her swing mid-jump and rushed to find 3 boys kicking a smaller boy. With her wit about her, she quickly hide behind a tree. Thinking of a plan to put into action, she knew she couldn’t take on three boys if they decided to turn on her so she started to make spooky noises in the trees. Cracking twigs and makes leaves rustle. The boys glanced around to see what was making the noise, unable to explain they bolted away, leaving an orange haired boy on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Zelda stepped closer and noticed his skin tone was grayish tan. His hair pulled back in a ponytail he slowly sat up. His arm shook and with pain filled eyes he looked up at Zelda. The boy’s lip had been busted – and blood dripped from it.   
Instead of shying away, Zelda slowly kneeled down to him and tried to brush him off.   
“Are you ok?” Zelda got closer to him and with her sleeve she started to wipe his blood off his chin.   
Of course the boy winced as the pain from his lips increased. He shied away and tried to turn from her.   
“Hey hey it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” Zelda told him. Slowly she helped him up. The boy avoided eye contact with her as he held his own arm. His legs shook a bit and he tried to turn to walk off. Zelda’s soft touch made him lean on her.   
“Let’s get you a Band-Aid.” Zelda told him. The boy looked confused at first but he started to trust her. Leaning against her he winced and held back tears. He clutched his side the closer they came to the house. Coming inside, Zelda’s mother instantly noticed them and came to help.   
“Oh my Goodness what happened?” Her motherly touch put the boy at ease but he didn’t cry. She picked him up like her own and placed him on the counter. She told Zelda to get the first aid as she started to clean the boy up. Zelda did as she was told – feeling like a hero she helped her mom bandage the boy up. Zelda even used an ACE bandage to wrap up his arm, even though it wasn’t injured.   
“Honey, tell us your name...” Zelda’s mother asked.   
The boy’s lips trembled a bit as he said: “G-ganondorf.”   
Zelda and her mother paused. “I’m... sorry can you say that again?”  
“Ganondorf….Ganondorf Calamity Dragmire.”   
Zelda’s mother nodded, she thought it was a strange name but she finished patching him up.   
“What a unique name~” She said.   
“I- I hate it… That’s why I get picked on. The kids in my neighborhood – they – “ Granondorf glanced away from Mrs. Hylian’s direct eye contact.   
“Oh Hunny. You’re safe now… How about you give me your mommy’s number and you and Zelda go play in the backyard.” She smiled before placing him back on the ground next to Zelda.   
Ganondorf did as Mrs. Hylian asked then Zelda showed him the backyard. Which had a decent sized pool, and a tire swing that Zelda barely used. Zelda ran up the tire and she quickly turned to Ganondorf, this made him uneasy as he winced away for a moment.   
“I’m not going to hit you silly.” Zelda pat the swing. “Let me push you~”   
Ganondorf looked at the tire swing with uncertainty but he climbed in. Zelda, with all her might, tried to push it. It wasn’t much but the boy started to smile. Zelda smiled to as she pushed the swing around.  
“Ganondorf is really hard to say…. Like really hard… I’m just going to call you Ganon.” Zelda said.   
“But that’s not – .“ Ganondorf stopped mid-sentence. He decided not to say anything for that day he made a friend. A friend that grew into a crush that grew into being in love but at this time the two kids had fun on the tire swing. Being spun around and around.  
Mrs. Hylian called Mrs. Dragmire, telling her about the event that happened. Soon after the boys were punished for their actions – Ganon made new friends but he kept Zelda close to his heart. She saved him from a life of hurt and he was grateful from that moment forward.


	5. A Place Full of Masks (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School projects are fun - said no one ever. Mipha and Link tackle a project with a few distractions and heart-break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been cut into two for timeline sake.

School Projects were always fun to do, right? Wrong. If anyone ever thought about how fun school projects were – they were not from this world. Mipha never had a problem with doing school projects before but this time it was a huge problem. She had a project due in Biology class with none other than Link. A boy. She was lucky enough to never have a project with a boy this far in her school years but of course since they sat by each other and the teacher knew Link was the ‘new kid’ he placed Link with the smartest honorable student of the class. Why did she have to be a good two shoe? Why did she say yes? But as Link smiled at her, that natural friendly beautiful smile. How could she of said no? During this event she softly banged her head against the desk.  
Link, who happened to noticed how hard it was placed a hand on her back. Once she jumped up to look at him he didn’t have to say a word, his face said, “Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine I’m fine just… school project… you know…” She tried to play off the innocent girl act but she somehow knew Link wasn’t falling for it.  
‘No. I don’t know. Are you worried?’ Link signed.  
“No! No we’ll do fine!” Mipha said.  
‘Shall we get started? When do you want to come over to my house so we can work on it?’ Link asked.  
~Work on…. A project… in Link’s room?! Would we even get any work done?~ Mipha thought to herself, as her face went red.  
Link’s hand waved in front of Mipha’s face to get her to come back to earth.  
“oh! OH sorry! Um…. I can’t come… over my parents wouldn’t allow it.” Mipha said.  
‘But we won’t have enough time to work on it after school with all the activities and additional homework.’ Link tilted his head. ‘How about your house?’  
Mipha thought about it. ~Link. In my room. In my room.~  
Link watched at Mipha started to daydream again, his hand came up in front of her face again. Then he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him more properly. Then he signed. ‘Focus’.  
“So-sorry I have a lot on my mind,” Mipha said trying to act innocent again.  
‘If you don’t want to do a project with me you can tell me.’ Link signed.  
“No! That’s not it! I just – I’m sorry.” Mipha put her head down again then sat up to look at Link. “I’m sorry. I do want to do the project with you – How about we meet at my place on Saturdays. I’ll talk with my parents I’m sure as long as we keep the door open it should be fine.”  
Link smiled softly and he nodded. ‘Ok. See you on Saturday.’  
And just like that they both went to their next class after the bell rang. Mipha had no idea how she was going to convince her parents to let her have a boy over but for her grade sake she had too.  
\--  
To Mipha’s surprise her parents encouraged her to bring Link over for the project. Of course, she had to keep her door open and there to be absolutely no touching, etc etc. Her parents even slightly argued that they should transfer her to an all girl’s school but she begged them not too and promised nothing would happen between her and Link.  
On Saturday, Mipha made sure to clean every inch of her room, she spend all Friday night reorganizing her things – cleaning her bathroom that she shared with her little brother (- _ - < her face) – And made sure to put her Diary under her mattress. Mipha wasn’t a messy person by any means she did keep her room tidy but she wanted to make sure nothing would embarrass her while Link was here. Mipha even made an effort at the breakfast table to tell her little brother Sidon not to bother her and Link.  
“Don’t even mumble a word to Link while he’s here. Stay in your room or away from my room while he’s here.” Mipha told her 10-year-old brother as they cleaned up breakfast together.  
“Pfft fine I don’t want to watch your guys kiss anyways,” Sidon said in a disgusted tone. His little red tips were spiked on his hair, his eyes ocean green like hers and he even almost dressed like her except more of a male style.  
Mipha’s face went red and she splashed him with water. “WE WILL NOT BE KISSING!”  
Sidon laughed as he teased his sister when the doorbell rang. Sidon’s grinned and he ran to the door. Mipha gasped and bolted after him.  
“Sidon!” She yelled after him but froze in her tracks when Sidon swung open the door.  
Link had his back slightly turned, he had hoped he got the address right as he was trying to look for the number again.  
“Wow… He’s short.” Sidon said as the 10-year-old boy was just 5 inches shorter than him.  
Link looked at Sidon with slightly wide eyes and he slowly frowned, great a kid almost taller than him. But it was no mistake that this was the wrong house, the kid looked almost like Mipha. Looking past him, Link spotted Mipha he waved.  
Mipha softly pulled Sidon away with a nervous smile.  
“Sorry yeah.. this is my little brother I talked about,” Mipha said.  
“You talked about me? What did you say?” Sidon looked at her then at Link. As the boy stepped inside the house Sidon was immediately on him. “What did she say about me? Was it that I’m the best little brother ever?”  
Mipha yanked Sidon away from Link. She could see his smile brightened at Sidon’s hyperactive questions flowed out of his mouth.  
“Go go shoo,” Mipha told Sidon. Sidon ducked under her arm to get behind her.  
“I’m telling mom and dad Link’s here!” He sprinted through the house. “Mipha and Link sitting in a tree!”  
Mipha wanted to scream at that very moment. But she kept herself together.  
“I’m – I’m so sorry. He – “  
Link held up his hand to stop her before he signed. ‘It’s ok. Kids are like that. Don’t worry.’  
Mipha smiled in a relief type of way. She held out her hand towards her too to guide Link to it. As Link started to follow, Mipha quickly turned around and held out her hands in a STOP motion.  
“Your shoes! Um... My parents don’t like us to wear shoes in the house…” Mipha said.  
Link automatically looked down at his green converse, he quickly took them off and sent them neatly by everyone else’s shoes. Then Mipha showed him to her room. She held up her finger to her mouth to motion to be quite as they entered the hall. Link tried not to laugh getting the quick hint that her parents were super strict. As they entered her room Link glanced around in his nosey nature. Neat – Clean – Spotless. Her room colors were basic blue colors which made Link almost feel like he was underwater.  
Mipha took out her laptop from a bag and she sat down on the floor, pulling out papers upon papers from it as well. Link sat down on the floor too and let her take the lead in the project since – she seemed to already have a head start on it. Approximately 3 hours went by and Mipha noticed Link stretching from the corner of her eye as she was doing her part of the project. His shirt started to come up as he stretched his arms up and over his head. His lower stomach showed before it was covered again. Link saw her staring but didn’t know what for so he signed.  
‘Everything ok?’  
Mipha looked back at her computer with an embarrassed face as she tried to hide from him.  
“Yes I – was just thinking.”  
Link watched her for a moment before he softly tapped on the edge of her computer to get her attention.  
‘Is it ok if I go downstairs to get some water?’  
“Oh OH yes! The glasses are by the sink, top shelf on the right.” Mipha explained.  
Link hopped up and before he left the room he turned around, knocked on the doorway softly. Mipha looked up from her computer once more to see him.  
‘Do you want one?’  
“No thank you I’m ok.”  
Link gave a thumbs up. As he walked lazily through Mipha’s house to her kitchen he could hear video games being played in the living room. He went to the sink to get a glass as Mipha instructed - as he pours himself a glass and started to take a drink, his head peeked around the corner to see the TV lit up with a game he never saw before. Link slowly made his way into the living room with a hand in his pocket. He saw Sidon playing on the couch. The controller clicking vigorously. The boy glanced over at Link but then kept playing.  
“You play Fortnite?”  
Fortnite? That must be the game he was playing. Link shook his head – he pulled out his phone to type out: “No I’m more of a Nintendo player.”  
Sidon won the round and went back into the lobby. He looked at the message and his face looked as though he disapproved. “Nintendo is boring.”  
Link made a small laugh noise as he sat by the kid. And typed out, “You haven’t played the good ones then.”  
“Pfft, whatever… You wanna play?“ Sidon offered.  
At that moment, Link had forgotten why he was over in the first place and nodded. Sidon got excited while hopping up to get a controller. Retrieving it for Link he sat by him and started up a new game. Link wasn’t good by any means, but he enjoyed playing while Sidon taught him how to play. On top of that, Sidon talked and talked… and talked. About nearly everything. School. His friends. Sports he liked. Video games he liked. And by the end of it, Link thought he knew the whole story of Call of Duty 2. Sidon’s high energy made Link feel energetic by the time the second round had finished Sidon was standing on the couch, hopping up and down slowly as he started a new lobby.  
“Yeah and then the plane crashed down, and all of the people got out but some obviously didn’t survive so then they all tried to survive on the island. Where there was this black mist that ate people and then –“  
“Sidon!” Mipha shouted from the stairs.  
Link and Sidon both froze in the tracks. Sidon quickly hopped from the couch as Mipha came over to the TV and unplugged the Sidon’s Xbox.  
“Mipha!” Sidon plopped on the couch.  
“You.” Mipha stood in front of the TV and pointed at Sidon. “You know better than to jump on the couch and playing video games on a volume on 25 is a no.”  
In a pouty gesture, Sidon slammed his controller on the coffee table and crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat.  
“And you.” Mipha turned her attention to Link, who’s eyes widen. “We are supposed to be working on a school project What are you doing playing games?”  
Link smiled playfully and he scratched the back of his head before signing: ‘Well we were working for 3 hours and I thought I would take a break.”  
Mipha’s face fell like she wasn't amused. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. Dragging him back to her room Link waved to Sidon and the boy waved back.  
“It was fun playing with you!” Sidon called out.  
Mipha let go of Link as she entered her room and she sat back by her computer. Link could tell she was a little upset and he understood why. He slowly slinked over to her then he got on all fours and placed his head in her lap. Mipha looked down at him in slight shock. Her hands came up off her computer then she tilted her head.  
“What are you doing?” Mipha asked.  
‘Trying to get you to forgive me.’ Link signed and he started to give her puppy eyes. His head started to nuzzle against her stomach.  
Mipha started to blush with her hands curling back. She wasn’t sure what to do as he relaxed against her. Mipha’s face heated up with her hands coming down to comb through Link’s hair. She slowly removed his ponytail from the back of his head. His hair was soft and thick, yet light to the touch. While playing with his hair she could smell a faint scent of the shampoo he used. She brushed the sides of his hair back to look at his face. At that moment, he looked handsome with his eyes closed as he rests against her. He looked peaceful and calm.  
Link was in a calm. He didn’t realize how much he’d enjoy being pampered. The euphoric energy watched over him as he felt the strands of his hair playing twist around. A fresh scent of linens and a flower lavender smell washed over him from her clothes. How refreshing, he thought.  
“I suppose I forgive you,” Mipha said with a smile.  
Link’s forgetfulness got the best of his again, but he looked up at her to return the smile.  
“How about we have a break?”  
He agreed and went back to closing his eyes. He nuzzled himself against her thighs mostly and he glanced up to see her blush.  
“Hey stop that.”  
Mipha could see his expression across his face. He tried to play innocent as his hand slowly moved up to pinch the small fat that she had on the side of her thigh. She moved a little in response and playfully tapped his forehead.  
“No. Bad Link.”  
Link laughed a bit and he closed his eyes tightly while rolling to his back with his head still on her lap.  
‘What do you like to do for fun?’ Link signed.  
“I sometimes don’t get time for fun… I come home, do homework, study, I write in my … planner then go to bed.” Mipha said. “Before Zelda invited me into the group all I did was study. Well – I sometimes play video games with my brother but only occasionally.”  
Link immediately thought how boring of a life that was. He glanced around the room to see if she had any other hobbies. He spotted a bookshelf and he pointed to it.  
“That? Oh well – “ Mipha grew embarrassed and as a nervous tick she poked her fingers together. “Those are nothing… Those are just… romance books I read from time to time.”  
‘They don’t seem like nothing. It’s something you like to do. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. Tell me more – about you.’  
A wave of her shy-self washed over. No one ever really took that much interest in her personal hobbies. She always followed the crowd mostly, she didn’t mind playing sports or shooting arrows or sewing to make clothes or helping Zelda make flyers for a new event. She tried to think about what she liked to do or what she wanted from her own life. Something she enjoyed. Mipha loved to read – she also loved to write but was this something she could tell Link?  
“I – I like to write,” Mipha said quietly like she didn’t want anyone else to know.  
‘What do you write?’  
“Um… poems and – fanfictions.” She admitted, she started to blush and she pulled her shirt over her nose.  
Link slowly sat up and faced her, he crisscrossed his legs.  
‘Why are you getting embarrassed?’  
“I – I never had anyone interested in reading or… just talking about what I like to do.”  
‘Can I read one? A poem?’  
In that moment, Mipha realized she offered Link to read something of hers without even knowing what she was saying.  
“Oh no… It’s – really bad.”  
‘I highly doubt that. Come on. Please’ After Link signed he placed his hands together and gave her the puppy eyes again.  
Mipha anxiously pulled her laptop close. Link could see all her documents were named different – and they were not homework. She pulled up a Word Doc and slowly handed the computer to Link. He pulled it close and adjusted the screen.  
/Come weary traveler and rest your head  
You do not see coming or get to rest in a bed.  
Now you roam the realm in search of masks,  
When will it come, the last of the last.  
Three days strike - the road is long  
But the knight will never falter nor is his heart wrong,  
Collect all the masks young one  
No need to fret for you are almost done  
You are the Hero the Goddess has chosen  
Now go with courage for the moon has been awoken. /  
Link pondered for a moment what the poem could mean but it was good none the less. He started to smile at Mipha who looked uneasy as she waited for a response.  
‘It’s good. Can I ask what it means?’ Link handed her laptop back.  
Mipha couldn’t help feel her hand shake as she took the computer back into her lap.  
“I – I had a dream, this hero had to collect these masks from these different places. He was ambushed and an evil kid took his musical instrument, turned him into this… tree person.” Mipha shook her head. “The details are weird but – I really liked the Hero. Oh that’s right the main he’s collecting the masks is because the evil kid is crashing the moon into the planet, trying to kill everyone.”  
Link’s cheek had been placed in his fist as his below propped his head up, he softly moved his head from side to side.  
‘That’s a crazy story, sounds cool though. Maybe you should write a book about it. Of course, with more detail. Like – Have different races of monsters in each place.’  
Mipha giggled softly and she shook her head. “I would have to have that dream again. It's so fuzzy. I wrote this poem about 2 years ago.”  
‘Make stuff up.’ Link shrugged.  
Mipha couldn’t believe she was having this conversation, to start a book to take a lot of her time – but it was something she could see herself doing. As she checked her phone for any messages Mipha gasped and she stood up.  
“Oh I forgot – Zelda was supposed to come over because we are working on our pirate costumes.”  
Link shrugged but gathered his project things up.  
‘The more the merrier?’ Links head tilted in that questionable look.  
“I don’t want to be rude Link, but when Zelda comes over she usually talks about Ganon and their relationship. I’m her venting buddy.” Mipha smiled cheerfully. She enjoyed being Zelda’s rock at the end of the day or if her friend needed anything.  
She could read Link’s face as it turned from a question to slight disappointment. Link was not good at hiding his expressions. He pulled his bag around his shoulder.  
‘Then I should get going?’ His face went back to a question even though he knew the answer.  
Mipha’s eyes averted down, for a moment she didn’t want Link to leave. It’s not that she didn’t want to hang out with Zelda but she realized she would be going back to being the quiet friend. Besides Urbosa, Link was the only one that listened to her. Alas, she guided Link to the entryway.  
“Thanks for coming.” When she turned to face him, Link stood rather close to her. Nearly chest to chest she could feel her face heat up. Due to him being 2 inches taller, she had to look up a little but it was enough to still feel like he was bigger than her. She could feel her heart pound in her chest, feeling their chests touch. She felt as though he was leaning in to kiss her. What gave him that idea? Well, it wasn’t like she didn’t want too! In her parent's house, who knows who could be watching?! This moment was so perfect, she could see her future in his eyes as she started to close them. All sound seemed to drown but it wasn’t long before Mipha heard Sidon say,  
“Hi Zelda.”


	6. Skyward Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa has invited Link over to her home. Meet Urbosa's mom and sisters as a secret is revealed. *WARNING: Racial slurs are used in this chapter. Proceed with cation.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Racial slurs are used in this chapter. Proceed with cation.*

Awkwardness is nothing Link felt. But this was one of those times. He stood in Urbosa’s home, clutching his bag to his chest as Urbosa’s mother yelled at her daughter, Urbosa. Urbosa, being who she was, yelled back. They spoke in a language Link had no idea how to translate. He stood at the entrance of the home awkwardly as a cute little girl tried to tug on his shirt. He looked down at the 5 year old girl who looked like a miniature spitting image of her mom and Urbosa. Long curly red hair with beautiful tan caramel skin. She work tradition Indian clothes that covered most of her body yet her face wasn’t covered. Her big eyes looked in awe at Link who wasn’t sure if it was ok to say hi back.   
As the yelling went on for 10 minutes and the little girl ran around Link like a jungle gym, Urbosa ended it abruptly and grabbed Link’s forearm. She dragged the small boy up to her room and slammed the door behind them.   
“Argh!” Urbosa let out as she fell onto her bed.   
Urbosa’s room was brightly colored. To the left was her queen sized bed with a brilliant colored quilt over it. A desk laid to the far back wall right by a window. Above the desk were drawings of lighting striking the ground in all different forms. To the right across from her bed was her dresser, decorated in Indian decoration and a TV on top. In the corner though, was a small table with a sewing machine and a mannequin. On this mannequin was a half made outfit that looked a little small for Urbosa, but he didn’t question. He glanced around some more in her room, noticing a few large shaped pillows for sitting – cloth of all shades and cut into different patterns in that one corner. Link liked it – it reminded him a little of his own room.   
“Why are you standing around like a dork?” Urbosa asked and she patted by herself on the mattress.   
As Link placed his bag down then he hopped onto the comfortable bed and laid down. Not shy to make himself at home. Urbosa laid by him on her stomach her arms crossed under her head, her face turned towards Link.   
“Do you ever have any parent issues?” Urbosa asked.   
Link thought about it then he signed.   
‘Not really. My parents are pretty understanding people. They sometimes get on my nerves but I think that’s with every household.’  
Urbosa scoffed softly. “Argh. Not with my mom. She doesn’t understand me at all. She got upset because I brought a boy over but she doesn’t understand that I have no interest in men. That I’m gay.”   
Link listened with his eyes closed for a moment but when Urbosa said gay his eyes shot up. His head turned to her and he tilted it slight.   
‘You’re gay?’  
“Yeah.”   
‘I didn’t know that.’ Link signed and he slowly turned to his side to face her more. ‘Your mom doesn’t accept you for being gay?’  
“No. She says since I’m in high school it just might be a phase or whatever but – boys are gross. No offense.”   
Link shook his head and he signed, ‘I know I am.’   
Urbosa turned her body to face Link more as well. “She thinks every boy I bring over I’m going to end up pregnant or something like that. It’s ‘Un-lady like’ to have different boys over… Like I brought over Revali one time and she called him a Chink!” Urbosa sounded offended before sitting up. “And I brought Daruk over – she called him a Wetback and a Nigger. Who does that? Link.. I’m surprised she didn’t call you anything – she’s extremely racist.”   
Link made a slight thinking face and he signed. ‘There are not many insulting terms for white people.’  
“Link – That’s not the point…” Urbosa frowned a bit.   
‘You’re right. Well – I’m not saying it right, but have you tried to talk to her about it? Since she is an older generation that was the norm for them to call people of color those words she might not understand she is being offensive.’   
“I can’t talk to her. Every time we talk, it turns into a yelling match.” Urbosa said while standing up. She made her way over to the mannequin and pulled it out from the corner.   
‘Maybe tell your dad to have a talk with her. Older generation listens to older generation. Are you close with your dad?’   
“Not really. He’s always on business trips.” Urbosa started to pull out different types of cloth from a chest in her closet.   
‘Well my advice to you is to tell her you don’t want her calling your friends racial slurs and if it starts in a yelling match walk away. At least you told her how you feel and if she doesn’t have the decency to respect your wish then – don’t talk to her. If people don’t change for someone they care about by not saying certain words in front of them then they will never change. They have to want to change or have to want to try to keep that person in their life.’ Link sat up on the edge, curious in watching Urbosa do whatever she was doing.   
“Easier said than done, Link. I still live in the same house for the next 3 years.” She pulled out a cloth measuring tape. “Stand up.”   
Link did as he was told and Urbosa came real close and personal. Of course, Link didn’t mind and he sensed Urbosa didn’t mind either. She started to measure his body from every point then she wrote them down on a notepad.   
‘You could always live with me.’ Link smiled big and cheesy like which made Urbosa laugh.   
“I think I would give anything to live with you and Zelda… But my little sister needs me here.”   
‘That girl downstairs was your little sister?’  
“Yeah. Her name is Riju.”  
‘Cute name.’   
Link tried to stand still had Urbosa poked and prod at Link’s body while she wrapped clothe around him. She stuck needles in and sometimes they got him, which made him jump.   
“Oh sorry… I’m not use to a human mannequin.” Urbosa laughed a bit.   
Link let out a slightly painful sigh. And he signed. ‘It’s fine.’   
Everything fell silent and Urbosa worked on whatever she was working on. Link wasn’t actually sure but if it helped her he would gladly do it. For moments of quiet, Riju burst through the door, giggling she ran up to Link and stared at him. Link waved friendly like then he noticed another woman standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Almost identical to Urbosa, she sauntered in.   
“Dressing up your new boyfriend?” The woman teased which made Urbosa frown.   
“Guys this is Link. He’s JUST my friend. Link, This is my older sister, Buliara.” Urbosa tried to stay focused on what she was doing. Carefully placing pins into the cloth by Link’s crotch and thighs.   
“Link…” Riju giggled and she watched what she sister was doing. “Link Link Link.”   
Link slightly blushed – not because of where Urbosa was but Riju was just too damn cute. If there was anything anyone knew about Link is that he loved kids. Maybe because he was a big kid himself.   
“What are you doing?” Buliara asked as she got closer.   
“I’m making a princess costume for the fall dance.”   
Link’s face fell slight as he listened. He completely forgot about the fall dance – he completely forgot he agreed to be a princess – he completely forgot about it all. Link soon heard Buliara start to laugh. Ironically – it sounded identical to Urbosa’s.   
“You’re crossdressing?” She asked.  
Link thought about it for a moment then he nodded.   
“Are you a crossdresser?” Buliara asked with a bit of concern.   
‘Occasionally when I need to be.’ Link signed. Buliara looked lost before Urbosa explained that Link was a mute and that he said occasionally.   
Soon enough Buliara started to help Urbosa with the costume. Touching Link too – both of the girl’s hands were on him. He couldn’t help but start to blush a little this time. Realizing he’s never had this much attention before. Link tried to hold as still as he could but every time he would relax, Riju would poke him. Forcing him to laugh then Urbosa would softly hit him.   
“Hold still!”   
Buliara placed a hand on top of Link’s head after a while of pinning the cloth into its place and said;  
“You do look a little girly in the face. And you are super short. Are you sure you’re a boy?”  
Link’s face expressed playful annoyance Urbosa frowned towards her sister. Buliara laughed softly and she started to walk out.   
“Do you keep him around because he looks like Zelda? You shouldn’t play with the boy’s feelings like that Urbosa – you know better.”   
“OH MY GOD get out!” Urbosa yelled and just like that Buliara left.   
Link put two and two together to get four and it hit him. Urbosa was gay – She always tried to get Zelda away from Ganon – She always sat by, talked to, made time for Zelda. Urbosa has a huge crush on Zelda. He also had a huge crush on Zelda (and Mipha). He glanced down at her and her face was beat red against her caramel skin.   
“You – tell anyone – I mean anyone what you heard I will kill you.” Urbosa said under her breath but Link heard it alright.   
Finally the awkward silence hit, they both avoided eye contact and Riju finally got bored and left. Link shoved his own feelings aside and took a look at Urbosa. She looked like she had tears in her eyes. He grew confused and moved to come face level to her.   
“S-stop moving!” Urbosa said as she grabbed Link’s arms to push him away.   
‘Stop. Stop.’ Link slammed one hand into his other to make the stop sign. ‘Look at me. What is wrong?’  
Urbosa shook her head. “y-you know as well as I do – I really … really like Zelda. And you’re going to tell her. You’re her best friend. And she’s going to know and she going to stop being friends with me.”  
‘Stop.’ Link slammed his hands together again to make her stop talking. ‘Why would I try to ruin a friendship for you when you’ve done nothing but be nice to me and her?’   
“I.. I don’t know I just….” Urbosa placed her hands in her face but Link pulled her hands away with a touch of her chin to make her look at him again.   
‘You have done nothing to make Zelda uncomfortable – I don’t see a problem in being friends with her if you don’t make her uncomfortable just because you like her. It’s ok. Calm down. You’re secret is safe with me. I promise. Pinky Promise.’ After Link was done signing he held up his pinky.   
Urbosa’s face went from tears to a smile as she looked from him to his pinky. She sniffled a bit and locked her pinky with his.   
‘It’s ok.’ He slowly stood up again as he released her pinky. ‘Now if you are just keeping me around because I look like Zelda. We need to talk.’ Link grinned. ‘Because I do not look like Zelda. I look like a man.’   
Urbosa tried not to laugh as she continued with her project. “You look nothing like Zelda… or a man.” She teased.   
Link’s face went back to the playful annoyed look which made Urbosa laugh. ‘You are rude.’  
With all that conspired. Link grew closer to Urbosa and he held onto her secret close to him. He wouldn’t tell her he liked Zelda too – he didn’t want to ruin what Urbosa and him had. Everything would be ok if he didn’t tell her how he felt about Zelda – then again he wasn’t too sure if he felt like he had feelings for Zelda or for Mipha. He shoved his thoughts out of his head so he could help Urbosa on the costume. The Fall Dance was right around the corner.


	7. Full of Masks (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuous on part one from Chater 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Link leaves he goes to Urbosa's which is chapter 6 and this is going on while Link is with Urbosa.

First off, Mipha’s parents loved Zelda. So just like all best friends, they could let themselves inside the home when invited over. But to Mipha, this couldn’t be any more awkward. Her hands were placed on Link’s chest, her lips slightly curved, Zelda was in the doorway with her stuff in hand and Link – Link looked more dumbfounded then anyone as he looked down at Mipha. His hands came up to touch her shoulder with a gentle caress and he looked concerned.  
‘Are you ok?’ He signed with one hand.  
“Uh – Yes!” Mipha went into a flurry of embarrassment as she knew at that moment, she got the wrong idea. But why was he so close, why did he not move away? Is he that dense?  
‘You are standing on my shoes.’ Link simple signed.  
Mipha looked down to see her small feet standing above Link’s shoes. She covered her mouth then held up her hands before bending down to pick them up.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
She heard Link laugh and he waved his hand back and forth like he always does when he dismisses something that doesn’t bother him. With a sign of a fine he took his shoes and started to put them on.  
Zelda who had been standing there, watching them ‘flirt’ tried not to feel her jealousy side kick in. She waited patiently for Link to get done before saying, “Urbosa wants you to go to her house sometime.”  
Link nodded. ‘I will eventually. Have fun guys.’ Just as Link was about to leave, he turned around. Zelda had thought he was going to say something to her but he walked right by her straight to Mipha. His hand softly held her chin in place so he could give her a soft peck on the cheek. Then while she looked shocked, he signed.  
‘I know you wanted to kiss me but let's take things slow ok?’ Link’s straightforwardness shook both girls to the core if different ways. Mipha’s stomach filled with butterflies as she nervously played with her hands. Zelda on the other hand twitched and bite her bottom lip. Link waved to them as he left, with a big goofy grin on his face.  
There fell a silence between Mipha and Zelda. The first thing out of Zelda’s mouth was;  
“Are you and Link dating?”  
“Wh-what? NO! Link... Link I just well – “ Mipha didn’t know how to put it. She couldn’t date anyone it was against the rules.  
“Forget it – Let us go to your room,” Zelda said as she wiped around to go to Mipha’s room.  
Mipha followed and pulled out her costume once they got into the room. Both girls worked on their piece and a quiet air filled the room. This was unlike Zelda, Mipha thought. She usually is very talkative. The smaller girl looked over at her blonde friend while putting her sewing piece down.  
“Zelda – is everything ok?”  
“Yeah- yeah everything is fine its just – “ Zelda didn’t like it. She didn’t like that she was getting jealous of Link liking someone else. But she was. Deeply so she wanted Link to like her and her alone. Yes she was with Ganon and Zelda liked Ganon too but Link had always been there for her. More times than one. She felt a heavyweight in her chest as she thought up of a few lies.  
“No. Everything is not ok.” Zelda said.  
Mipha, who was gullible, tuned in to listen. “Well, Zelda, you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”  
“You promise?” Zelda asked as she leaned towards her friend.  
“Yes Yes I promise!” Mipha scooted closer to hear the secret.  
“I’m going to end it with Ganon.”  
Mipha couldn’t believe she heard what she heard. The questions flowed in from nowhere.  
“Wh-what? Why? You guys seem so happy together. Did something happen?” Mipha started to get defensive. “Did he hurt you?”  
“No no stop. Ok I didn’t want to tell anyone because – I’m breaking up with Ganon to be … with… Link.” Zelda said.  
Mipha’s face dropped when she heard Zelda say it. How could it be that Zelda liked Link too? Why would she risk her year relationship? She knew they were best friends but she thought that’s all that they were.  
“That’s why when he kissed you I asked because it hurt me. And – “  
“No…” Mipha said with her tone turning solemn. “No – I… I don’t like Link we… we’re just friends.” Painful as it was, these words were hard to choke out. She lied to protect her friend Zelda from heartbreak. She didn’t want to steal Link away if she wanted him.  
“Oh Thank Goodness,” Zelda said as she started to smile. “Thank you Mipha. I didn’t want to hurt you or Link.”  
Mipha gave Zelda a fake happy smile even though she could feel a lump in her throat. If it would make everyone happy that she was away from Ganon and that she was with Link she wouldn’t mind watching as her biggest crush date her best friend. Besides Mipha knew better than anyone, she couldn’t compete against Zelda. She just knew Link would choose Zelda over her in an instant. Zelda was the most beautiful, popular girl in school. She was smart and witty and funny. Mipha – she thought of herself as bland, no personality, an ugly girl.  
During the time they were working on their costumes, Zelda was back to her talkative self but Mipha tuned out. Inside herself she never knew why she’d ever had a chance with Link. Link was probably just hanging out with her like everyone else does cause they feel bad for her. They pity her so they let her into their group, but when they are not around they probably gossip behind her back. Calling no personality Mipha.  
By the time Zelda left, Mipha’s mood never stopped the darkness. She laid in bed with her face in her pillow. Sobbing into it and tried to let all that pain go but it wouldn’t stop. She hated school, she hated her friends, she didn’t want to go anywhere or do anything. As she wallowed in her self-pity her phone went off. Lazily she reached out for it to read the message.  
Link (8:35 PM): Hey! Sorry I didn’t text you sooner! I actually lost my phone at Urbosa’s. I wanted to say thanks for having me over. Thanks for sharing your poem and story with me. Thanks for being you. And Hey I won’t tell anyone you wanted to kiss me – That can be between you and I. But I would like to ask you to go see a movie with me. Do you like scary movies?  
The long message would make her feel better if she hadn’t told Zelda those lies. Mipha clutched her phone in her hand and held it to her chest. Putting her feelings aside the girl started to text back.  
\--  
When Link’s phone went off, he was getting his hands dirty in the garage. Helping Zelda’s dad with his motorcycle. He held up one finger to him before going to rinse his hands off so he could look.  
Mipha (9:50 PM): It’s ok. That was a mistake. I thought it was what I wanted but I’m just not ready for that kind of commitment. Besides, I have a lot of school stuff to do and a boyfriend would just be a hassle. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, I still want to be close friends though.  
Link stared at the message for a long time. He looked confused and a little angry. Rhoam (Zelda’s dad) looked up to see Link’s expression. He pulled himself out from under the motorcycle and sat up slowly with an old man groan.  
“What’s wrong Link?”  
Link looked at Rhoam with that dumbfound look then he started to sign quickly about it and Rhoam was immediately lost.  
“Whoa whoa son… take a breath – calm down. You know I can’t understand when you sign that fast.”  
Link took a deep breath with his hands on top of his head. Then he ran his fingers through his hair and retied his pony-tail. He faced Rhoam before starting again.  
‘Today, Mipha and I were doing a school project. Having fun – she showed me her poems – she laughed and I teased her a bit. Fun flirty fun and then when I’m about to leave, she is standing above my shoes. I accidentally took a step too close we’re chest to chest. I slowly started to move back but she just kept inching closer and closer. Intently staring me in the eyes, her eyes were closing and her lips were moving at me. I panicked I didn’t know what to do. And then Zelda came over. As I left I kissed her cheek and said I wouldn’t mind taking things slow. Now … well look.’  
Link gave his phone to Rhoam who had to squint to read the message.  
“Mmm well son, that is teenage girls for you. They know what they want one second then completely change their mind the next. Hormones I tell. You’ll find plenty of girls, Link. You’re very charismatic.”  
‘But I don’t want to find other girls. Mipha, she is different she is herself around me. That is special to me.’  
Rhoam let out a sigh and he nodded before reaching for his tools.  
“My advice to you – give her some time. Show her you mean business. Let her come to you. If she doesn’t come and meet you halfway, Link, cut your losses. Mrs. Hylian and I 50-50 all the way. Of course I used the old Rhoam charm but she charmed me too but there wasn’t once where she didn’t meet me halfway.”  
Link knew he was right. Link always put a lot of effort into anything he did and if someone couldn’t meet those standards well what kind of relationship is that? This feeling in Link’s chest became a new sensation. He didn’t enjoy it one bit, it became hard to sleep and he nearly kept forgetting to eat breakfast in the morning. Deep down Link felt like something else was going on. He knew he had blonde moments, but he wasn’t dumb. Something must have happened between the time Link left to the time Mipha texted him. He didn’t know – couldn’t figure it out. Maybe something will change and the light with be shown on the truth. Till then – Link anxiously waited for it.


	8. Brothers and Other Gay Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little rushed. But I wanted to introduce one of my favorite characters from breath of the Wild. Kass the Rito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for some reason it didn't post the whole chapter last time - so I had to delete the unfinished one and repost it.

Link couldn’t tell if he regretted his decision or not. He loved kids but these kids made him feel small. He couldn’t help being 5’2 but Daruk’s brothers were massive. From the youngest it went Yunobo (7) – Darmani (8) – The twins Biggoron and Medigoron (10) – Darunia (12) – and last but not least Daruk (14 turning 15). Link could barely keep the younger four in track as Daruk started to cook dinner for them all. 

This is the story of how Link got into this mess. Link was just minding his business, Zelda begged Link to help Daruk watch his brothers’ because she said she would but she couldn’t. He said yes, like always. He arrived in time for Daruk’s dad to go on a date, which was nice because he hadn’t been on a date since his wife passed. And now Link was in a dog pile. On the bottom with four children on top. Darunia sat at the kitchen table watching them all ‘be idiots’. Link honestly began to wonder – what did his dad feed them? 

“Hey guys get off Link before you make him into a pancake!” 

Daruk pushed them all off his friend in a rough house way then yanked Link to his feet. Link stretched his back and looked relieved to breathe again. Daruk made his way back to the kitchen with Link following behind. 

“Sorry – we barely have company over. They get really excited to show off their wrestling skills.” 

Link let out a soft laugh. He started to see what Daruk was cooking. Beef based… a whole lot of beef. Link quickly noticed there wasn’t one vegetable in the mix. He only could have guessed this is how the Goron household ate. Link missed Urbosa’s vegetables in that moment even if her mom didn’t like him, he certainly loved her cooking. How does Link know about Urbosa’s mom’s cooking – well: 

(Link’s flashback)

During lunch one day with all the group. Urbosa had her lunch packed that particular day and as she opened it everyone could hear her go;

“Argh not vegetable curry again. Does anyone want this crap?” Urbosa tossed the bento box in the center of the group. No one touched it for a moment. 

Link wanted to be the first one to grab it but he wanted to give everyone else a chance and when no one did, he took it. Gobbling down the food at his leisure his face started to get hot, his tongue felt like it was on fire, water seeped from his eyes. He kept eating though. Enjoying every bite. The group grew concerned for Link’s eating habits and Zelda leaned in. 

“Link… you don’t have to eat that.” 

He shook his head with cheeks full of the delicious curry. 

Even after lunch Link asked Urbosa if she had any more she was more than welcome to give it to him. 

(Back to reality)

He missed that vegetable curry. (T.T <Link’s face)

The aroma of meat filled the air, delightfully hungry Link asked Daruk if he assist. The boy shook his head and declined the offer. Daruk then rounded up his siblings by the time dinner was complete. He made them all sit down before giving Link a big bowl of meaty goodness. To have a little break the both of them decided to eat outside. 

As they sat outside on the porch with their food, Daruk could tell Link had something on his mind. The boy might have been dense but he came to realized Link wasn’t making as many jokes as he usually does. Plus he the silliness decreased. 

“So – Everything at home going ok?” Daruk asked. 

Link shrugged softly. And he signed not at home. Then he pulled out his phone and typed. 

‘I think I really like Mipha but she won’t give me the time and day. I thought she liked me back but then she said she changed her mind. I don’t know what to do.’ 

Daruk read the message and he gave a wide-eyed look.

“ Well, maybe you should give her some space and time. Maybe she’ll come around to her senses. You’re a great dude.” Daruk said before biting into his meat bowl. 

“Also I think Mipha is just like – super shy – and super withdrawn – and she doesn’t want to make her parents mad. Maybe… Bro you should, like, act like a bad boy. Girls love bad boys.” 

Link typed out. ‘That’s ridiculous’

“Is it bro? Zelda likes Ganon… He’s a bad boy.” 

Link tried not to laugh and he put his head down. 

“What?” 

He typed, “Don’t call Ganon a bad boy – That sounds super weird.” 

“Argh dude! I meant like a super badass dude… - Bro do you think Ganon is into that kind of thing?” 

Link held up his hand and made a gag noise. 

“You were thinking it Bro! You were thinkin’ it!” 

Link laughed and covered his mouth while shaking his head. After he caught his breath he just rolled his eyes. He leaned back in his seat and placed his meat bowl to the side. He took his phone again and started typing. 

‘Do you think Zelda maybe likes me?’

“If she did, Bro, she would break up with Ganon.” 

Link knew Daruk was right but between the two for him it was hard to choose. Link had ways he thought about making Zelda like him more than Ganon. But on the other hand, Mipha was single just scared to take the first big step. Link let out a huge sigh and Daruk gobbled down his food. 

“You are thinking about girls too much. Just relax take your time you have your whole life ahead of you.” Daruk grinned. 

The boy made the face of disappointment at the fact that Daruk was right. While Link’s been going girl crazy he forgot that he had to have fun just being himself. Just like Rhoam said: “If they don’t make it 50-50 they aren’t worth it. A relationship is a team effort.” Link pondered this idea for a while before hearing a high pitched whistle come from over the fence in the backyard. Daruk hopped up with a big grin on his face. 

“Stay here.” Daruk rushed to the far back fence where he stood on a barrel that looked a little unstable. As he peeked over the fence so did another boy. His bright blue hair was the most flamboyant thing Link seen. He also could see his bright colored shirt and from this distance he could almost see the boy wearing brilliant colored make-up around his eyes. They stood there for moments on end, talking. Link thought it would be rude not to introduce himself so he hopped up and made his way over. Upon arrival the boy gasped as he looked down at Link and Link stepped on the unstable barrel too. 

“Who’s this?” Link signed. 

Daruk looked at Link in surprise that he just forced his way into the conversation. The boy across the fence looked at Daruk in a betrayed fashion. 

“No –NO this isn’t what it looks like. This is Link the guy I told you about. He’s straight. It’s ok.” 

Link shook his head and he signed, ‘I’m Demisexual.’ 

The boy watched Link sign and he signed. “Hello! My name is Kasspian. But people call me Kass.” The whole expression changed when Daruk introduced him. 

Link looked impressed and he signed back. “Nice to meet you, Kass.” 

Daruk looked a little offended, with a huff he nearly shouted. “Whoa whoa what’s going on?” 

“I’m just telling him my name sweetie. Did you get jealous that quick? That’s cute~” Kass voice came out as smooth as silk. Link automatically saw the sexual appeal. 

“I – “Daruk grew embarrassed. “Just didn’t want to be left out of the conversation.” 

“I would never do that to you.” Kass said while leaning in a little. “Well – I should get going. I have college applications to fill out. Daruk – learn to text me. This is romantic and all but we do live in the new 20 th century. Ta ta.” As soon as he was introduced he left. Looking more over the fence as Kass walked into his house, Link looked straight at Daruk and squinted his eyes. 

“Don’t give me that look, Bro.” 

Link typed on his phone. ‘Are you dating the Senior President of the Drama Club?’ 

Daruk hopped down off the barrel with a face full of pink. “W-Well yeah I mean no… I – it’s complicated. Like really complicated.”

Link plopped down to sit on the barrel and he typed “Well explain yourself macho man.’ 

Daruk rubbed at his face after reading Link’s message. “So – You know how we all saw that play a few weeks back?” 

Link’s face sank a bit, more disappointed that he forgot the play’s name, it was the ‘Wizard of Oz’. But Link didn’t dwell on it he just moved on. He moved his hand in the ‘and’ sign with a questioning facial expression. 

“And Kass was the Scarecrow. Well he sang – bro his voice is like an angel. So after the show when we were all about to go home, I saw him get into his car. I ran up to him, believe me, all on impulse, dude I swear. And he was, like, coming onto me. He was flipping his hair, leaning in. and I never thought I would like dudes but he made me feel super special when I was talking to him.” 

Link smiled as he listening to Daruk get excited about his newfound crush. And as he listened he started to think back, *I think Kass is just like that in general. He’s a very friendly person.* Link didn’t want to ruin this for Daruk so he remained quiet. 

“And then dude – I found out he lives right behind! How awesome is that?” 

Link gave a thumbs up and before Link could get up Daruk pinned him down to the barrel again. Link looked a little bewildered at Daruk’s force. His face looked like a pleading cry. 

“Please don’t tell anyone. Can this stay between you and I bro?” Daruk begged. 

Link softly pushed him off and he signed, “Yes of course.”

The evening calmed down as the brothers all passed out in their beds. Link felt worn out while swearing to himself he’d never had more than 2 children. After putting the youngest to sleep Link did hear the front door open and close. Their dad must be home. Link came down the stairs and into the living room to head out and grab his stuff. To his surprise, a woman taller than Urbosa stood in the room. Her high heels were massive along with her hair stretching down past her hips. Her breasts jiggled as she turned to face Link. 

“Oh hello~ Are you one of Bludo’s boys?” 

Link froze in his tracks as the woman approached him, her heels clicked on the floor. Her arms wrapped around Link before he could get away and she squeezed his face against her chest. He made it obvious to keep his hands off her but her strength made it impossible to not grab onto something as he felt what little air he had left leave his body. Link dangled lifelessly from the massive woman’s grip. 

“Miss Fairy?” Link could hear Daruk say. 

Link thought thankful thoughts to Daruk as her grip loosened and he was able to breathe. 

“How is your dad?” She asked in a concerned tone. 

“Oh – yeah he’s ok he’s sleeping now. I’m… sorry you had to take him home. He promised me he wouldn’t drink.” Daruk’s tone turned sour.

“Dearie, I apologize that was my fault. I begged him to drink with me.” She finally fully released Link. He grabbed onto the stair rail to try and regulate his breath. 

“I promise if we go on another date again. I won’t let him drink. Mmm?” She approached Daruk and rubbed his cheeks together. 

He seemed to get back into high spirits after being told that. “Really? You’d go on the second date?”

“Of course~ We had a lot of fun!~” She said. “Tell him to call me when he is sobered up. Ok?” Miss Fairy took her leave. While walking past Link she looked down at him and winked. 

Link looked at Daruk who came over to him. 

“You ok dude?” 

‘She tried to suffocate me with her boobs!’ Link signed. ‘I prefer not the die that way.’ 

“Yeah dude I would die for those boobies too.”

Link’s head went back a bit in a disappointed gesture. 

“Oh – Is that not what you said, bro?” Daruk looked confused. 

Link shook his head and he tried not to laugh a little. He gathered himself and gathered his things. 

“Anyways – Link. Thanks for helping me with my brothers. And Thanks for listening about Kass. Do you think I should ask him to Prom?” 

Link nodded simply and he gave a thumbs up then signed ‘See you later’. 

Daruk grinned. “See you later bro. Have a safe walk.” 

The walk wasn’t too long but it did give Link a lot to think about. The past few days, Link felt as though he was starting to lose himself. Link’s focus got lost in the surround of Mipha and Zelda. He wasn’t too far gone but he did slip. He didn’t know why he was desperate to get a girlfriend – why would he do that? Maybe because it was the norm for highschoolers to find someone to be with. Link disappointed himself by almost slipping into that norm. He can’t force something he can only let things go but make his feelings known. He felt stupid being in this town. Link didn’t want to follow a crowd, he loved being himself. 

The Fall Dance came closer than Link anticipated. But he was ready to show everyone who he was. 


	9. A Step Into the wrong world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Dance, Confessions, Spiked drinks, and more of Revali's fat mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Addtional Warnings have been posted for this chapter has some not so great stuff. Continue reading at your leisure. Warning such as; Cursing, underage drink, sexual assault... Please know that these are real-life issues in today's society that cannot be avoided. Please, help friends and protect them if they displaying any behavior you read before you. This is not acceptable in any manner. I also write this from some personal experience. Stay safe while reading and in real-life too. You are not alone in this matter and if you feel the need to talk about these issues please reach out to someone for help. Your life matter too. 
> 
> Additional note: I know most of you probably would like to see Link in a dress. He is actually dressed as an Arabian Princess - the outfit from Breath of the Wild.

It all happened too fast. Within months the Fall Dance was here and all three girls banged on Link's door. Urbosa, Mipha, and Zelda huddled around the door waiting for Link to come out.   
Inside Link looked at himself in the mirror. In this outfit that was colored in blues and purples he looked all around himself. The clothing was only tight around his ankles and waist but slightly baggy everywhere else. His shirt came up just below his ribs, this portion was slightly tight too but had room to breathe, with no sleeves that circled around his neck. A crop top more or less. The detachable sleeves squeezed around his bicep then around his wrists and were loose between the two points. They gave him a green and red belt as well that was more oval-shaped with long ends so he could wrap around his waist. It also had golden circles on them )dangling) to add fashion. Last but not least, a matching veil wrapped his hair and part of it covers his face, his nose and mouth. The veil had a jewel placed dead center in the middle of his forehead as well.   
Link was surprised it was comfortable, posed in the mirror for a moment. He tried his hardest not to feel too embarrassed about it. Link realized he always talked a big game about dressing like a girl and how it didn't bother him but now standing in front of himself – he had to compliment, he made a pretty attractive girl.   
"Link! Hurry up!" Zelda shouted through the door.   
Link came back to reality and he tied the fashion belt a little tighter around his waist. Overcoming this slight embarrassment he just told himself, 'who cares? And if they do their opinions do not matter.'   
"Link! Come on! I want to see how good I did!" Urbosa shouted as well through the door.   
Link went to open the door. His anxious feeling came back only for a moment when the girls stared at him. Then quickly disappeared when they 'Ooo'd and Awed on how great he looked. He turned to one side to strike a post, then his other side then finally he turned his back and gave a look over the shoulder.   
The girls giggled in their own special way.   
"It looks super good. Urbosa, you did a great job." Zelda said.  
"Well you guys helped me." Urbosa didn't want to take all the credit.   
"But you spent the most time on it" Mipha pointed out.   
"You guys. Let's stop boasting and get to the dance." Urbosa said then looked at Link. "Come on, Princess" She teased.   
Link played the part and he tippy-toed down the stairs into the living room. The three girls just laughed at Link's silliness then Zelda frozen in her steps. Her dad stared at Link, who was shaking his hips to no beat.   
Rhoam stared at Link for a moment as Link turned to face him as he danced. Link got carried away, feeling loose and free like an Arabian Princess he froze when he made eye contact with Zelda's father. Rhoam shook his head and went back to looking at the TV.   
"Stay safe, kids," Rhoam said. From Rhoam's point of view, due to his age, it was strange seeing a boy dress like a girl but he knew in this day and age it was more acceptable. He actually didn't see anything wrong with it – it was just not something he would personally do.   
Link, Zelda, and Mipha piled into Urbosa's mom's car. Urbosa boasted that she had received her learning permit before anyone but to be fair she was a year older than them. With Zelda in the front and Link and Mipha in the back, Link took a glance at Mipha. She looked out the window – Link thought to himself how cute she looked in her pirate costume. He dared scoot closer which got her attention.   
'What are you going to do with me now that you've stolen me from my Kingdom?' Link signed to her.   
At first she was confused, then remembered their group costume plan. Mipha started to blush at the feeling of Link get closer. Seeing only his eyes made the moment seem more erotic. He batted his eyelashes perfectly towards her.   
"Stop it, Link" Mipha couldn't help but giggle as she pushed a hand at his face.   
Mipha could see Zelda looking back at them so she pulled away from Link. She could feel the same dread in her chest as before. Zelda fully turned towards them in her seat as much as she could.   
"So – will you guys come to my after-party after the Fall Dance?" Zelda asked.  
Link tilted his head in a questioning gesture.   
'Afterparty?'   
"Yeah. Remember, my dad and mom, are leaving for the next few days? They are leaving at 8 pm at night so after the Dance we all go back to my place for an after-party." Zelda said.  
"Zelda – I don't think that's a good idea," Urbosa said with concern in her voice.   
"Ganon said it would be fine. And when do we get a chance to host a high schooler uh?" Zelda turned back to face the front. "Plus, there will be single seniors there." She slightly glanced in Mipha's direction to catch her eye.   
Mipha tried not to look disappointed. She felt as though Zelda was looking out for her, but she wasn't interested in senior boys – or any other boys for that matter.   
"I still don't think it's a good idea." Urbosa's tone turned a little harsh but with a touch of Zelda's hand on her arm she relaxed again.   
"Urbosa – it will be fine. It will be a few people. Us – and some of Ganon's friends. It'll be fine." Zelda said.   
They pulled into the parking lot of the high school. Multiples of teenagers making their way into the school in a bunch of different costumes. Ironically at the time they were getting out of the car, Revali messaged in the group chat;  
Revali 7:35PM: Where are you?   
Link 7:37PM: Where ARE you?  
Revali 7:38PM: Stop being cute. We are under the maple tree in the front. Daruk and I are here.  
Link 7:40PM: Just say the tree in the front. I don't know what a maple tree looks like.  
As Link walked with girls, Zelda had looked at the group chat and she gave a dry laugh.   
"Why do you give Revali such a hard time?" Zelda asked.   
'He gives me a hard time.' Link signed.   
Once they approached the tree Revali was dressed as some sort of English Lord from the 1800s while Daruk seemed to be dressed up as a werewolf. Placing fake fur around his face that matched his hair as well as wearing torn up clothes. Revali looked Link up and down and Daruk looked confused.   
"Who's the new girl?" Daruk said.   
Link's face gestured in a 'really' manner and he lifted the cloth over his mouth.   
"Oh shit – Link… you look like a girl." Daruk said.   
Link tilted his head and he signed. 'No? really?' He tried to be sarcastic. 'I'm a princess.'   
"You actually look attractive… for once." Revali jabbed as he smirked softly.   
Link gave a soft glare but being petty as he was, he sauntered up to Revali and signed. "So I'm your type now?" He leaned into Revali. Which made the boy get flustered.   
"Get off me you little freak!" Revali softly pushed him off.   
To which Link laughed with a shake of his head. The group besides Revali also laughed then all of them started to head in.   
The gymnasium stretched out with multiple tables surrounding a dance floor in the middle. A table on the far side had snacks and fruit punch also covered in decorations of spiders and fake webs. The music filled the air of spooky tunes and several people had rather creative costumes. The group made their way to try and find an empty table. Finally they came upon one with 6 seats and Zelda made sure to rush to it to save it. Everyone started to sit down but Link waved his hand for their attention.   
'Does everyone want some punch?'   
They all mumbled in agreement that it was a good idea and Daruk stood up.   
"I'll help you, bro."   
Link and Daruk made their way to the snack table. At the table filled with foods, Kass came up behind Daruk and covered his eyes.   
"Guess who?"   
Daruk's denseness got the best of him.   
"Uh? Timmy? David?"   
Kass put himself in front of Daruk and softly tapped his chest.   
"It's me you dork" Kass laughed echoed angelically before he turned his attention to Link. "OO an Arabian Princess. I love it!"   
Link signed. 'Thank you.' (At least he recognized who Link was.)   
Kass's costume was probably more creative than anyone there. He had multiple fake feathers decorated in the shape of wings under his arms that attached to his sides. Along with a rainbow-colored feathered tail with a color feathered crown that was fashioned in with his bright-colored blue hair. His make-up as well caught Link's attention for it was overdone, making his eyes pop.   
"What are you supposed to be?" Daruk asked with a grin.   
"I'm a parrot!" Kass said with a slightly offended tone.   
Link could have guessed that but he just poured drinks for everyone.   
"Daruk. Come dance with me!" Kass took Daruk's hand and started to pull.   
"Whoa uh!" Daruk became embarrassed and he looked at Link.   
Link signed, 'it's fine but first can you help me take the drinks to the table?'   
Kass noticed and he nodded. "of course!"   
Coming to the table, with everyone's drink Link was the only one standing after giving them all a drink. Kass yanked Daruk by the hand again to the dance floor and everyone looked at Link for answers.   
'I think Kass likes Daruk.'   
"Well that was obvious," Revali said with a shake of his head.   
With the night progressing, the group got lost in their own conversation. Link still standing at the table because he didn't want to sit he soon felt an arm wrap around his waist. He was yanked closed to the body of Ganon.   
"Zelda you look beautiful!" Ganon said out loud as he leaned in to kiss at Link's neck.   
Link panicked and pushed at Ganon's face. The awkward moment between the two just grew and Ganon could here the rest of the group laugh at him, even Zelda. Ganon looked at the person he grabbed onto and Link held up his mouth clothe.   
"What the – dude!" Ganon glared at the lot of them then looked at Zelda. "Zelda – I thought you were going as a Princess."   
Ganon's costume predicted him as a knight or some sort of overlord. He wore a cape with matching plastic armor.   
'I just said that so you wouldn't complain that I was actually going as a pirate." Zelda said and she pulled a seat out for him to sit.   
Ganon grunted a bit at the fact she lied.   
"You and Link look made for each other." Revali teased and Urbosa held up her hand in a high five fashion towards him.   
Link playfully flipped Revali off. And Ganon refused to take a seat with Zelda's ridiculous friends.   
"Zelda, why don't you come sit by me for a while, then we can dance and head back to your place to set up the party." Ganon placed his hands on the back of one of the empty chairs.   
"We can dance. But I'm not sitting by your stupid friends." Zelda crossed her arms.   
Ganon closed his eyes in frustration because he didn't want to argue with her today. "Fine." He held out his hand then Zelda took it. They both when to the dance floor.   
Mipha watched Zelda and Ganon and she slowly started to cross her arms with her eyes narrowing. She became to wonder if Zelda was actually going to break up with Ganon when she was still in courtship with him. Her eyes went over to Link who she didn't notice that he was looking at her. He gestured for them to dance and she blushed. Her head shook side to side.   
"Go on, Revali and I will keep the table," Urbosa told Mipha and she yanked Mipha's seat away from the table.   
It all happened too fast as Link took her hand and he guided her to the outskirts of the dance floor. Link purposely brought her close to himself as he started to dance like a dork. Mipha couldn't help but giggle and she tried to dance like everyone else to not cause too much attention.   
At the table, Revali and Urbosa watched everyone else have fun. Revali leaned back in his seat and he people-watched before talking again.   
"Do you think – Link likes Zelda or Mipha? Or both?" Revali asked.  
Urbosa glanced at Revali for a moment then back into the crowd. "I don't know."   
"Come on now. Don't get jealous just because I think that maybe Link likes Zelda. You and he won't have a chance with her." Revali took a sip of his drink.  
Urbosa's face twitched as she glanced at Revali again and his cocky attitude.   
"Don't look at me like that. I'm not as dumb as the rest of these rift rafts. I know you've had a crush on Zelda ever since you met her. And you know as well as I do she will not break up with Ganon. But I do think – Zelda is trying to keep Mipha away from Link. Because as one point, Mipha was being super flirty with Link and as of last weekend she suddenly stopped. And every time Mipha would talk to Link, even just a little bit – Zelda would look at her and Mipha would stop."   
Urbosa listened to Revali and she knew he was right. He was too observant for his own good. She looked back into the crowd, trying to spot where her group mates were.   
"And now…" Revali continued. "I think Mipha knows Zelda is lying to her."   
"Then why don't you say anything then?" Urbosa asked.   
"I do not want to stir the pot. It is not my business. Now if Zelda was cheating that would be a different story but she is technically not doing anything wrong. She not leading Link on, she's not telling Mipha not to talk to Link, she's just putting obstacles in the way."   
Urbosa sighed.   
"You wouldn't do anything either if you knew. This is for them to talk and decide what they are going to do."  
Back towards the dance floor, Mipha forgot about all her worried as she and Link danced. She even tried to dance like him, making it silly she lost her balance and fell into him several times. Unaware of the music selection, the next tune turned into a slow song. Link's hands engulfed Mipha's and he pulled her body to body. His hand was placed on her waist and he looked down at her, she could tell he had a soft smile behind the mask. Mipha could feel her cheeks heat up as she slowly danced close Link. They swayed to the soft beat together. Link couldn't keep her eyes off her but she could barely make eye contact for long. She only wished the moment would have lasted throughout the night but before the song was over, Zelda popped up in their personal bubbled with Ganon behind her.   
"I'm gonna head out with Ganon and go get things ready for the party," Zelda said.   
Mipha started to pull away from Link but it didn't take much effort to keep her close on Link's part. Link just nodded and turned his attention to Mipha. Zelda couldn't help but give Mipha a soft glare after taking Ganon's hand and stomping off. Link didn't notice. Link, in fact without Mipha's knowledge took Mipha outside to the courtyard with fewer people and he signed.   
'I wanted to talk to you.'   
Mipha's heart pounded in her chest. Her and Link were alone, he made sure he brought her to a more reclusive area. He pulled his mask down under his chin so she could see his full face.   
'I like you, Mipha. And I understand that you are not ready for a relationship. I do not want to pressure you but I needed to make my feelings known. If you change your mind at any point in time, I want to know. So I can ask you to be my girlfriend.'   
Mipha felt frozen as she tried to comprehend everything Link told her. She held her hands together at her waist unable to say anything. It wasn't that she was ready nor did she want to be withdrawn from him. Her face kept its red shade and she looked down. Within moments, she started to dislike Zelda. It wasn't fair she could have two boys to herself when the boy she had a crush on was telling her he wanted to be with her. She finally looked up at Link who seemed to still be waiting for an answer. Her hands softly took Link's and she just smiled fake and said thank you.   
Link felt a pain stab at his chest a bit. He had thought for a moment if he confessed she would change her mind. With this unexpected outcome he slowly let go of her hands and he nodded.   
'Shall we go back inside?'   
They silently walked back in and to the table. Link tried not to look disappointed and Mipha tried not to look sad. Urbosa took one look at them then a look at Revali, she knew he knew what probably happened. She brushed it off.   
"Let's go to Zelda's. Where is Daruk?" Urbosa asked and she glanced around.   
"Who cares. We'll see him there eventually." Revali said.   
"What does that even mean?" Urbosa looked towards him and Revali held up his phone. Where most of his 'Facebook friends' were posting that they were at Zelda's after-party. "Shit – Let's get going." She kind of pushed them all out of the dance and into her car. She seemed worried and Link leaned in from the back seat.   
'Why are you in such a hurry?'   
"N-No reason just... I just have a bad feeling about this whole party thing at her house." Urbosa pulled out of the school parking lot. "Something bad is going to happen."   
"You are being overdramatic," Revali told her as he kept sneaking around Facebook. "Oh… actually, you might be right. College kids just showed up."   
Mipha, from the back seat looked nervous. "What are they doing at a high schoolers party?"   
Urbosa punched the gas and Revali grabbed onto his seat belt. "Woman! Listen. Do not kill me before the archery competition on Wednesday."  
She pulled up to Zelda's house that already had loud music pouring out of it. Highschoolers along with College kids in costumes went in and out.   
"Oh Goddess Nayru, why is it an excuse for everyone to dress in no clothes on Halloween?" Revali sunk in his seat.   
Urbosa rolled her eyes and she got out of the car. She ran inside the house in search of Zelda.   
"She's totally obsessed," Revali said as he got out and made his way in followed by Link and Mipha. Link didn't think about it much but suddenly he realized that people were everywhere. That meant his own room. He bolted from his two friends and fought his way up the stairs. Mipha was left with Revali who seemed to disappear too. She was alone and started to panic with all the new faces around her. She managed to make her way to the backyard of the party where people were jumping in the pool and acting all sorts of crazy. Mipha tried to breathe as she just found a spot by herself to be alone. Within minutes of just looking at her phone a group of men came up to her. They definitely weren't high schoolers.   
"Hey cutie you look thirsty."   
"Oh no thank you. I'm ok." Mipha politely declined but the guy who spoke to her insisted.   
"Come on. It's just punch." He said.   
Mipha smiled nervously as she took it with her delicate hands. The 3 men decided to hang around her and instinctively she took a sip from the cup. She automatically made a slight face at how bitter it tasted.   
__  
With Link, he bolted up to his room after separating from the group. He noticed his door closes and upon trying to open the door, it was locked. He knocked on the door vigorously with his face in a frown position. No answer was received so Link being Link made his way to the kitchen to retrieve something to unlock the door. Link managed to unlock it to find two people heavily going at it on his bed. To get their attention, Link did something he didn't do often.   
"Hyah!" Link hollered in his room.   
The two immediately looked at him in distraught. The dude was about to say something but Link just got closer to the bed and yelled again.   
"Hyah!"   
"Dude you're fuckin nuts!" The guy said as he left with his person.   
Link sighed and he rubbed his face. He pulled off his veil and tossed it onto the desk. He decided he needed to end the party but he needed to find his friends first. Link made sure his door was locked before leaving and went back downstairs into the mix. The boy was panting so hard, he couldn't find them. He decided to pick up a drink in a red solo cup and just as he was about to take a drink Urbosa placed her hand right over the top.   
"Don't! It's spiked…" She said.   
Link tilted his head in question and Urbosa pulled Revali close. Revali's face was flushed and he could barely stand on his own.   
"Hi… Link~" Revali said in a friendly tone.   
Link put the drink down quickly and signed towards Urbosa. 'Take this key and go to my room. First door on the right upstairs. Lock him in there. I'm going to try and find Zelda and Mipha.'   
Urbosa nodded and took the key Link had given her.   
Link and Urbosa went separate ways. He couldn't find either girls' in the kitchen or living room so Link checked the backyard. Nothing. Link became to worry as he hated himself for doing it but he had to check the upstairs bedrooms that meant Mr. and Mrs. Hylian's bedroom.   
__  
Mipha started to feel a little dizzy as she drank all her punch. She glanced around as things around her started to spin.   
"Hey are you ok?" One of the guys asked her. "Come on let's take you to lay down."   
She thought that was a great idea with the way she was feeling. Mipha took the guy's hand as they made their way inside. The music seemed louder than normal and the lights made her eyes hurt. She stumbled against the man helping her with his friends following. Mipha had noticed Link for a split second but her voice couldn't carry as she was guided up the stairs. When she noticed where they were the music deafened in Mr. and Mrs. Hylian's room. The large bed comforted her body as the man carelessly tossed her on it. Her vision started to blur as they closed in on it. Mipha realized what was going on in moments of being on the bed. As she was about to use her voice again Link swung the door open. She had never been more grateful to see him.   
"What's this brat doing here?" The first man said as he turned to face Link. "W-why is he dressed like a girl?" He started to laugh along with his buddies.   
Link didn't care what those college kids thought as he started walking straight to Mipha to retrieve her.   
The first man grabbed Link by his arm. "What do you think you're doing? Hey I got an idea… If he wants to dress like a girl... we should treat him like a girl." Another hand grabbed the back of Link's hair.   
No matter the pain, Link had some fight and didn't mind playing dirty. His foot came up to nail the person assaulting him in the privates. As the man stumbled back from the pain his two friends grabbed at Link's arms. This is when he struggled, with one arm on the loose Link tried to punch one individual in his jaw. Unfortunately he missed and the other man kicked Link's knee in to make him kneel. Another rammed his fist in Link's gut making the boy hurl over in pain. He lost his breath in the punch while hearing Mipha struggle to make them stop. The leader pushed Mipha back on the bed as he walked his way towards Link with a smirk.   
"Not such a big hero now." He said as he grabbed at his buckle.   
Link looked around rapidly for another plan. The pain in his stomach turned as he could barely struggle to break free. In a flash, Ganon's fist planted in the leader's cheek. Once the leader of the group saw who punched him he said.   
"Ganon?! What the hell man?"   
Ganon stood there with his fists at the ready. Urbosa was actually behind him with a tall lamp without its light blub.   
"Dude what are you doing?" Ganon asked in a slightly hushed tone.   
The leader's buddies released Link and the boy quickly got up to make sure Mipha was ok.   
"Just … Just having some fun." The guy said and Ganon glanced around.   
"You… You can't rape kids." Ganon said.   
"Ha. Says you... Where's your 14-year-old girlfriend?" The leader fired back.   
Urbosa's face dropped as she glanced at Ganon with wide eyes. "Where is Zelda?"   
Ganon shook his head and he said in a louder tone. "I called the cops. The party is over."   
"You – called the cops?" The leader asked with his tone turning into panic. "Let's get outta here." He rushed out with his two friends.   
"Where is Zelda?" Urbosa demanded, turning her lamp in attack mode towards Ganon.   
"Calm down! She's in her room. Asleep. She's fine."   
"What did you do to her?!" Urbosa wasn't convinced for a moment.   
Link held Mipha close as she softly sobbed in his chest. With one hand he signed at Urbosa.   
"Stop. Send everyone home. Keep Revali in my room and We'll figure it out tomorrow." He then looked at Ganon. "Go Home."   
Ganon held up his hands in a defensive position. He didn't understand what Link said but he could tell it meant to get out. As he left, Urbosa quickly went to Zelda's room.   
Link slowly got off the bed and picked Mipha up like a princess. He coddled her in his arms as he took her to his room.   
"I-I don't want.. want to go home," Mipha said in tears.   
It broke Link's heart as he heard Mipha sob in fear. He placed her by Revali who was passed out on his bed. He made her look at him as he signed.   
'I am right here. I can text your parents through your phone and tell them you are spending the night with Zelda. But you can sleep in my bed. I won't leave you alone.'   
Mipha sniffled and she searched herself for her phone. She gave it to Link who did what he said he would do. Then he started to make a pallet on the floor and helped Revali onto it and covered him up. The boy came back to Mipha who was curled in a ball sitting up against his headboard. He could tell she was fighting sleep as he slowly sat by her.   
'Would you like to shower?'   
Mipha nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Link felt her squeeze and he carried her once more to the bathroom. He could feel himself getting tired but he pushed through. He placed her on the toilet seat and started the shower.   
'I'll get you a towel.'   
Before he could feel her hand grab his sleeve.   
"L-Link I don't feel so… " Link's face went into shock as he saw her face begin to twist. He quickly helped her up and lifted up the toilet seat. Impulsively she started to puke, Link pulled her hair up out of the way. He rubbed her back as she finished. He felt worse as she started to sob after.   
"I-I'm so… so sorry."   
Link shook his head and held up his hand for her to stay there. Link quickly went into his room and changed into his swimming suit. He came back in and helped her up again. He started to remove her clothes then he placed himself and her in the shower. He let her lean against him with all her weight and he made sure the water directly hit her. Link slightly struggled to grab at the shampoo to help washed her body. Link's face did turn red and he didn't touch her privates or breasts. He could feel her shiver against him as he washed her. Link's eyes also tried to avoid looking. Even though he was embarrassed it was something he had to do. She had a hard night. After the shower, Link dried her off as much as he could before putting her in a pair of his boxer/briefs and one of his shirts. He laid her on his bed and covered her up. She nearly passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. He tucked her in and pet her head for a moment until she was in a deep sleep.   
Exhausted Link bathed himself after that. He glanced down at his arms to see the bruises the college guys left start to form. He looked away quickly and calmed his breathing. It was a scary moment. He tried to save Mipha and almost got hurt himself. He placed a hand on the cold tiled shower wall and leaned his head down. Link watched the water drip from his medium long hair down to the tub. He tried to process the way he felt about what happened. 'What if' Thoughts kept popping into his head. 'What if they hurt Mipha' 'What if they did that in front of her.' 'What if after they were done with him would they of went after her?' He didn't regret stepping in and vowed he would do it all over again if she was in trouble. He didn't care what they wouldn't have done to him, as long as they didn't hurt her. Even though he didn't care what they would have done to him, he still covered his mouth to muffle his cries. Link was scared in that moment he admitted but he remained strong for Mipha because he didn't want her to see him panic. He quickly recovered after letting his emotions out in the shower. Coming back after getting to a set of pj's, he laid by Mipha but left enough space for her. As he laid there for a moment he felt her scoot closer and she wrapped her arm and leg around him. Link smiled a bit before wrapping an arm around her. He held her close in a protective manner.   
\--  
Urbosa ran into Zelda's room where the blonde girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Covered up, Zelda snoozed away. Urbosa softly shook Zelda to wake up.   
"Mm MM?" Zelda woke up and turned to look at her. "What?"  
Urbosa caressed Zelda's cheek and she said in a serious tone. "what happened?"   
"W-what do you mean?" Zelda asked as she rubbed her eye. "Urbosa... I'm going back to sleep." Zelda laid back down and cuddled with a pillow.   
"Zelda…" Urbosa called out but she was already long gone. "Argh…" Urbosa softly pulled the blankets back to find that she had been changed into a nightgown. She examined her arms and legs and to no avail no bruises or any marks. Urbosa was uncertain but she lifted her friend's nightgown to see the rest of her body. Nothing on her stomach or chest, Urbosa put Zelda back to the way she was and she sat on the bed to think. Ganon must have done something against her will or took advantage of her while she was drunk. She realized she would have to wait.   
__  
The next day, Urbosa took it upon herself to make everyone breakfast. Zelda was the first to come down and she glanced around her house with a slightly horrified look.   
"Oh my Goddess…"   
"Yeah…" Urbosa said. "We have a lot of cleaning up to do before your parents get home."   
"Oh my goddess… My head." Zelda complained as she plopped on a kitchen table chair.   
Urbosa gave Zelda headache medicine and water before handing over a plate of food.   
"What happened last night?" Urbosa said.   
"What?" Zelda asked. "What do you mean what happened last night?"   
"Mipha and Link almost got raped because someone spiked the punch. Ganon's friends." Urbosa said in a harsh tone.   
Just as Zelda was about to say something, Revali stumbled down the stairs holding his head.   
"OH my Goddess. It's stupid bright in here. What in all of the world's creation happened last night?"   
"The punch was – "   
"Spiked. I know" Revail interrupted Urbosa as she started in. "I meant – Why are Link and Mipha sleeping in the same bed?" He sat down at the table and Urbosa looked at Zelda then him.  
"Mipha and Link were almost raped."   
Revali was about to say something sarcastic but when he processed what she heard he just said, "oh…"   
"So you don't remember anything?" Urbosa turned her attention back to Zelda.   
"No – no I don't" Zelda said starting to get a worried tone.   
"Ganon probably took advantage of you." Urbosa's hand touched Zelda's arm softly. "You need to call the police."   
"oh Urbosa…" Revali started in. "Do you really think Ganon would risk everything to take advantage of Zelda? For Goddess's sake, he has a scholarship to Harvard for his 'football' skills."   
"Yes Yes I do I think he did and you should call the police and get checked."   
Zelda looked downright worried and she didn't touch her food.   
"Ok someone help this woman," Revali said about Urbosa. "Listen, Zelda, Sit down with Ganon and talk to him. Ask him what happened last night. If you think he's lying – go get checked then call the police. Making false accusations is a serious crime."   
Zelda started to breathe heavily as she didn't know what to do. What if Ganon did do something? What if she called the cops and he didn't?   
"I'm 100% he did something!" Urbosa said.   
"Were you there?" Revali asked then turned his attention back to Zelda. "Ok. Listen, Hunny, I'm going to ask you some serious questions. Does your …" Revali paused before saying it. "privates hurt?"   
Zelda took a moment to see if they did. She shook her head no.   
"Have you found any blood on your clothes? Like period blood?" Revali asked.   
Zelda took a moment to answer but she shook her head no.   
"Then more than likely, Ganon didn't do anything. But I would still ask him what happened last night."   
Urbosa's face looked steaming mad as she crossed her arms. Zelda looked at both of them before pulling out her phone to text Ganon.   
"Can you please come over as soon as you can? We need to talk."   
She put her phone down to give Ganon time to respond. Zelda couldn't help but feel nervous and worried all at the same time. She started to anxiously play with the edges of her nightgown.   
\--  
Link slowly awoke from his slumber and glanced around the room. He would still feel Mipha cling to him but she was playing on her phone. Link slowly moved to where he was face to face with her and he mouthed.   
'Good morning.'   
Mipha tried to smile but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She buried her face into Link's chest. Link took Mipha's phone and taped the notes app. Inside he typed in front of her.   
'Do you just want to stay in my room all day?'   
He saw her nod as she kept herself close to him. Then Link typed,   
'I'm sorry. I thought I could save us both. I ended up getting myself in trouble and I didn't want you to see that.'  
Mipha sat up and she shook her head. "Link – That was the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm so grateful you came to my rescue." She repositioned herself on top of his chest. "And – I appreciate that you took care of me last night. Not everyone would of just – showered a naked girl and… not do something to her."   
'I would never hurt you.' Link signed to her then he pulled her close in a loving embrace. She smelled like his shampoo, which made him really happy.   
"I know you wouldn't," Mipha said as she held onto him.  
'I'm going to go get us some breakfast ok?' Link signed to her as he got up. 'Don't worry. Stay here and I'll make sure no one comes into this room. Unless it's Revali coming to get his stuff.' He gave a thumbs up then went downstairs.   
He noticed everyone around the table and waved a bit.   
"How are you…?" Revali asked.   
'Mipha and I are going to spend the rest of the day in my room – so no one disturb us.' Link signed and he got two plates ready.   
"What? You're going to be in your room all day?" Zelda asked.  
Link thought about it and he nodded. 'Yeah. Most of the day. I'll help you clean later. Right now, Mipha needs me.'   
"I should go see if she's ok at least." Urbosa said then Link slammed his hands in the 'stop' sign then he continued.   
'No. She doesn't want any visitors. She wants to be alone excluding me. I will let you know when she is ready.'   
The three of them looked shocked but Urbosa sat back where she was. "Ok… Can you at least tell her I'm worried about her and if she needs anything I'll be here?"   
'Yes.' Link signed then he retreated to his room with breakfast.   
Almost 2 hours later as Urbosa was cleaning up the kitchen the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and none other than Ganon stood there.   
"Hey –" He said in an unamused tone, not pleased to see Urbosa there. "Is Zelda here?"   
"Yes she is…" Urbosa wanted to slam the door in his face but she opened the door wider.   
Ganon walked in to find Zelda on the couch with an ice pack on her head, the same for Revali who was sitting in the decorative chair. As Ganon tried to sit by Zelda, Urbosa jumped over the couch to sit by her. She pointed to the other chair for Ganon to sit in.   
"Um – Are we going to talk with your friends present?" Ganon asked as he reluctantly sat in the chair.   
"Y-yes," Zelda said as she moved the ice pack a little to more of one side. "You need to tell me what happened last night… I don't remember any of it."   
Ganon softly grunted and his eyes averted away. "Zelda – if I told you what happened you wouldn't believe me. None of your friends would."   
"Ganon I need to know what happened… " Zelda's voice let out in pleading.   
"You tell us what happened or we are automatically assuming you raped her." Urbosa blurted out.  
Ganon's eyes widened a bit and he made a face that he couldn't believe what they were saying. "W-what? Are you serious?"   
Zelda looked a little unsure but she slowly nodded. "Just tell us what happened…"   
Ganon sighed, still in disbelief and he leaned back in the seat. "Fine – This is what happened."   
__  
I took Zelda home in my car. We seemed both pretty excited about the party. I didn't tell her but I invited some college friends. I knew they'd bring alcohol but I didn't know they'd mix it with the punch.   
As people started showing up Zelda started to look worried.   
"Ganon, Where did all these people come from? I thought you said just a few friends?"  
"Well it looks like they invited their friends. It's ok Zelda. We're partying with the cool kids remember? And college people, everyone is going to talk about how cool your party was on Monday." I told her in confidence. Even though I, myself, had a bad feeling about the night I shoved it away.   
I enjoyed the fact that Zelda started to smile and everything was fine. Until Zelda had 3 cups of the spiked punch, I was unclear if she had more than that but I knew she had at least 3 different cups that night. She started dancing to the music erotically. I could tell her was having a good time. But I grew concerned the more she started to rub herself on me. I didn't want to seem weird but I tried to sneak a smell of her breath. I instantly knew what happened. Keeping Zelda by my side I took just a tiny sip of the punch. From there I took Zelda to her room and took her shoulders in my hands.   
"Listen, ok? I'm going to send everyone home. Someone spiked the punch and if the cops get called we are all in some huge trouble. I need you to stay here and I'll handle this."   
"No." She said while starting to cling my arm against her chest. "Stay with me." She whiney tone made me feel bad for her. She started to pull me to her bed. "Lay down with me"   
I froze for a moment as I could feel my heartbeat in my chest and ears. Zelda got on her knees on her bed and before I knew it, she had her shirt off. She wrapped it around my neck to draw me in. I confess I have wrapped my arm around her waist and touched her cheek gently. I kissed her but the smell of alcohol in her breath knocked me back to my senses. I pulled the shirt away from my neck and I grabbed her arms a little forcefully.   
"No Zelda. Now stop it. You don't know what you're doing." I released her but she just came back at me.   
"I do! I do know what I"m doing!" She told me. "See?" Her hands proceeded to grab at my belt. I couldn't help but blush. So forward I didn't know where my hands were at the time as I pushed her off and onto her bed harshly.   
"Zelda! I've had enough!" I yelled at her.   
She started to cry as she covered her face with her hands. Guilt set in and I rushed to her side. I comforted her in my arms for a moment. While trying to think of a plan, I tried to make her think she was tired. She agreed while trying to rest in my chest. I did strip her of her costume and place her in a nightgown. I tucked her in and kissed her head.   
"Sleep well my Princess." I softly brushed the hair in front of her face to the side. Then I went downstairs and abruptly turned off the music. I hollered across the crowd that the police had been called. People scattered to leave. That's when I went upstairs to check the other rooms. I didn't bother with Link's room and went straight to her parent's bedroom. That's when I found Link, Mipha, and the guys. Urbosa must have followed me when she spotted me through the crowd.   
__  
When the story came to end, Urbosa automatically didn't believe him. But Revali put in his two cents in.   
"That would make sense."   
Zelda's face was as bright as a cherry. And she stared at Ganon who looked just as red as she did.   
"No. That's not how it went." Urbosa said.   
Ganon shot her look. "Yes that's exactly how it went."   
"I highly doubt that." Urbosa fired back before Zelda stood up.   
"No- I remember a little now. I drank a lot of punch and I thought I took Ganon to my room. And then we kissed and I really don't remember anything after but I know Ganon helped me into my nightgown then I went to sleep."   
Urbosa stood up and went to the backyard in a furry of anger. She started to pick up trash from what Zelda could see.   
"Thank you for clearing that up Ganon," Zelda said with a smile. She leaned over and they softly kissed. They could both hear Revali groan.   
"Oh Please if you're going to do that get a room. That's disgusting."   
Ganon felt better after telling Zelda what happened. He stood up and took her hands softly. Zelda softly squeezed his hands and said, "But you have to ditch your friends."   
"My college friends," Ganon said. "My football friends had nothing to do with this... I swear."   
Zelda nodded in the compromise. "Well – I better start cleaning."   
Ganon looked around at the mess, even though he didn't want to he sighed and said, "How about I help?"  
Zelda wouldn't of mind the help but she glanced outside the window where Urbosa still shoved trash into a bag.   
"I think you should leave… Urbosa – still doesn't believe you."   
Ganon just sighed and he went to leave. "Ok. But if you need help text me." They gave each other one last kiss before Ganon left. Zelda couldn't help but smile as she waved him goodbye.   
__   
Up in Link's room, he was enjoying the official definition of Netflix and Chill. He held Mipha close as they watched movies or they showed each other TV shows they enjoyed. Link even snuck to the kitchen once or twice while the group was cleaning up to steal snacks. The time Link spent with Mipha felt wonderful. He almost had forgotten about the previous night but as the time ticked by and the day came closer and closer to an end. Mipha's parents insisted on picking her up at 5 pm. Link wished it would have lasted longer but he let her go by that time. He even let her take the PJs she wore last night. Along with Mipha, Revali and Urbosa went home too and it was just Link and Zelda.   
They both relaxed on the couch with both happy smiles. Zelda tilted her head for a moment.   
"Why are you so happy?"   
'Mipha and I are getting really close. I really like her.'   
Zelda had forgotten that Mipha and Link spent all day together. Her smile disappeared while her brain conjured something up.   
"Link, I don't think you should be – getting close to her."   
Link looked confused at Zelda and he signed, 'Why?'   
"Well – she hasn't told anyone this but – she has a boyfriend."   
Link sat up straighter looking a little bewildered.   
'No. She would have told me.'   
"She hasn't told anyone but me because she doesn't want the word getting out to her parents. And – she probably hasn't told you because she didn't want to hurt your feelings." Zelda said as she stood up.   
Link slightly tilted his head and signed. 'Ok. What's his name?'   
"Shigeru Miyamoto. The Junior from the South Hyrule High school. They met during a swimming competition."   
Link's face wrinkled soft and he knew he had heard of that name before. Zelda moved away before she could answer any more questions. She knew Mipha and Shigeru where slight rivals plus she also knew they talked frequently about swimming. Zelda couldn't look at Link as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Don't tell her I told you. I don't want to lose her trust." Zelda said as she poured herself a glass of water.  
She didn't hear anything up footsteps patter up the stairs and Link's door closed. On the inside, she started to feel bad. She wondered how many lies she's told this year but she had to keep this up.Deep down she still had her childhood feelings for Link. She didn't know how to release them nor she just didn't want to let them go. Of course, if Ganon and her ever seperated she wouldn't hesitate to make Link hers. She gulped down water to calm her nerves then she went to her room to study.   
The room Link sat in felt empty as he thought about Mipha. He wondered what was true and what was false. It would make a lot of sense if she was dating someone else. That is why she keeps rejecting him but – Link didn't' want to believe it. 


	10. Link's Cross Training and Midnight runs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the past still haunting Link he takes up a different hobby. Revali tries to keep the group together but its slowly falling apart.

Within the next few weeks the group saw less and less of Link. Revali and Mipha noticed first as Link would just walk by them. He started sitting with Kass at some points during lunch or they wouldn’t see him at all.   
One evening after school, Revali skipped archery class he leaned against one entrance of the school. Known for most Link activity. He knew there were 3 main exits to the school, this included the exit to the football field. The main entrance to the north side of the school was the one they always used to hang out under the maple tree before they all left for the day – the one Revali deduced that Link would use would be the south entrance. If he exited through the football field he would be taking the chance of running into the football team if he exited through the main, Revali would have seen him. The boy waited patiently in the shadows of the south entry doors. As students piled out when the bell rang Revali scanned the sea of teenagers. Short and blonde – short and blonde – Revali repeated to himself in his head as he looked for Link. Finally, a short blonde boy walking towards home at the end of the street.   
-Slippery little bastard- Revali thought as he quickened his pace to catch up with Link.   
Link, however didn’t notice Revali at all, he kept walking with his hands in his pockets. Revali thought about it for a moment to get his attention but curiosity got the best of him when Link took a turn into the inner town. Cognito mode set in as Revali yanked up his hood and fell behind a few and few steps from Link. The boy began to wonder how he could walk so long – maybe it was the country inside him since he last town was small. Revali began to think he never walked so much in his entire life as they made it to a small strip mall of different shops. Link stepped into a martial arts class. From the window Revali would see Link place his bag down then take out a martial arts outfit. Revali stepped into the place quickly and took a seat after Link changed and took to the training floor. Revali watched Link’s form and stance, thinking he could do better they started to spar. Revali saw Link talk to his sensei beforehand and when it came to sparring partners Link was paired with people almost two times his size. He would never admit that he started to get a little worried about Link, his first opponent could sit on him if he wanted too and win. Alas, to Revali’s surprise as the match began Link dodged his opposers' attacks and flipped him over his shoulder, neutralizing him within minutes. Something in Revali wanted to stand up and clap but he remained composed. He felt silly being there but with all the genuine Revali could muster, he felt like he wanted help Link. He debated on what to do next, as the class came to a close, Revali got up to leave. As the boy walked down the road he heard the patter of bare feet on the stone sidewalk. He turned to see Link panting to catch up with him.   
Link pointed at him in slight aggression. 'YOU!'  
‘You!’ Link pointed again and leaned over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He stood up and started to sign. ‘You are a stalker.’   
Revali’s face went a little sour with a slight eye roll. “I was making sure you were ok. Is that so wrong of me?”   
They stood there in silence for a moment, Revali would see the hurt behind Link’s eyes. It wasn’t hurt that Revali followed him – it was hurt from something else. Revali wasn’t there when it happened but he could tell it affected Link deep down. He couldn’t imagine how the boy felt but he didn’t want him to hurt. If anyone was going to hurt Link, Revali wanted to be the one to hurt him, in a teasing way of course. The moment came to where Link wanted to say something but he felt the lump in his throat and his eyes swell up in tears. Instinctively, Revali stepped up to Link and embraced him. He would feel his sleeve get wet but he didn’t move. He could only admit to himself that Link turned him soft. Revali would have never done this with anyone else. It shook Revali on the inside when he heard a voice he didn’t recognize.  
“I’m sorry.”   
It was soft, and barely auditable but he heard Link say it. Revali couldn’t help but his first response was a scoff.   
“Don’t be ridiculous. You have nothing to be sorry for.”   
Revali started to notice people staring at them which made him uncomfortable but Link didn’t let go. He tried to pull away softly but Link was surprisingly clingy.   
“Ok ok if you let go, I’ll invite you to spend the weekend at my house.”   
Link let go and he looked up at Revali while signing, ‘Really?’   
“Yes yes really but don’t tell anyone. You can spend the weekend with me. My parents won’t be home and – I have a home gym so we can train together. I also have the ingredients for a protein shake to help grow your muscles.” Revali said and before he could get another word out Link jump hugged Revali around the neck. “Ok OK! Get off!” Revali pulled Link off then softly pat his head. “Meet me at the back entrance on Friday after school.”   
Link gave a thumbs up then ran off back inside the jin jistu place.   
Revali slightly regretted inviting Link over but he didn’t at the same time. He felt conflicted due to the fact he was usually just a by-stander that would witness drama from afar and dig up dirt. He never thought he would ever invite anyone over or feel like he was close friends with someone. Revali decided to himself it wasn’t a big deal.   
__  
Just as Revali said, he waited for Link at the back entrance. His arms crossed at his chest and he posed against the school brick wall. Revali would see people looking at him and with this, he felt mysterious and cool. Just as he was basking in the light of being a mystery man Link popped up out of nowhere in Revali’s vision.   
“OH, MY Goddess! Link!” Revali went on the verge of a heart attack when he finally noticed Link. “You seriously need to – like – stop doing that!”   
Link just smiled at him innocently and Revali groaned softly. “Whatever. Come on,” He started to walk towards a crystal white brand new looking BMW. Revali got into the back seat and scooted to the other side to have Link get in. Link plopped on in and took a gander around. Zelda always said Revali’s parents were loaded but he never realized just how loaded.   
Link grew up ‘poor’ in a sense his parents didn’t buy any luxurious items. They didn’t give Link anything expensive but he had a roof over his head and food in his belly and clothes to wear. His mother even made his clothes from time to time. During the ride, Link started to remember the farm. Living there had all sorts of benefits. He wore the same overalls for weeks on end. He remembered the first time he went to Zelda’s – their house was big – the rooms were modern and massive. Zelda’s room was piled with toys but Revali's – Revali’s house looked like a mansion surrounded in a forest of trees. The car pulled into a circle drive. The architecture almost made it look like a treehouse made of glass. Link wondered who washed all those windows? Link then noticed who was driving the car after the ride was done. He didn't realize why he didn't notice before but the man looked straight on. Almost robotic, he never said a word even as they got out of the car. Link looked at Revali who was leading him inside. His thumb jet back towards the car with his head tilted.   
“He’s just the driver that drops me off and picks me up after school. The Butler you could say.” Revali said and he went inside.   
Inside Link looked in awe as the place sparkled and shined. Columns and smooth surfaces and what have you. Link took off his shoes like he did at Mipha’s and he rushed around the main floor.   
“H-Hey!” Revali watched him roam around the living, foyer and the kitchen. He sighed and gave up as he flung his bag onto one of the premium white chairs in the living room.   
Link flicked all the buttons he could touch, some went to light but some went to other things. Such as one made the TV disappear and it popped out a fireplace. One button moved the backyard window up and down. What impressed Link the most was the button that made a piece of grass in the back move to reveal a pool. Link gasped and he looked over at Revail who was opening the fridge.   
“What?”   
‘We should have a party here. Just the group,’ Link signed as he went over to him. 'No alcohol like last time.'   
“Absolutely not," Revali said as he grabbed a Gatorade from the top shelf and shut the door.   
‘But your house is so cool!’ Link signed and he grabbed himself a Gatorade.   
“Listen, Link, I only invited you here because I – “ Revali was about to say, because he felt bad for him, but that wasn’t true. In all honesty, Revali felt relieved to have Link there. He knew he would be alone all week looking for things to do. “I – “ He tried to think of something to say. “I- wanted to show you how to do real jin Jitsu. Because those teachers have it all wrong!”   
Link just smiled as he took a drink out of his bottle. He wasn’t dumb by any means. He knew Reavli probably felt a little bad for him and just wanted to help him feel better. He knew Revali was also making an excuse because he would be alone all weekend.   
“You want to get stronger Link you’ll have to get training. All weekend!” Revali said then he started to walk to a set of stairs that lead down. Link curiously followed him down into the basement where a gymnasium was set up with training equipment, weights, just room for dance with a stereo attached to the wall.   
‘You have too much money.’ Link signed to Revali and he just laughed.   
“One can never have too much.”   
That night around 8 pm Link plopped on Revali's bed in all his sweat. Revali yelled at the boy to take a shower before contaminating the bed. Once showered and in pajamas Link came out of the bathroom in his normal boxer/brief attire.   
"Oh. No." Revali said. "You better have more night clothes than that. Where was the set you wore before when spent the night." He recalled Link wearing at least a T-shirt and long johns.   
'It was cold that day.' Link signed. 'I'm hot.' He slightly smirked and started to pose, flexing what little muscles he had.   
Revali knew that wasn't what he meant but the urge of cockiness from him made the boy roll his eyes. He caught a glance of Link looking at his biceps. The bruises faintly showed on his pale skin. Link stared at them. Revali could see Link's fists ball up. The boy retrieved a T-shirt and put Link's head through the head hole to make him stop focusing on it.   
"It's over," Revali told him.   
Link nodded with a slight smile and he put the rest of the shirt on. The rest of the night they played games or watched TV. Half past 9 Revali looked over at Link who was busily absorbed in the game Doom Eternal. He watched as Link killed demons then his foot tapped his leg softly.   
"Hey - I never asked before but do you have a Facebook?"   
Revali watched as Link shook his head.   
"You don't have a Facebook?" Revali sounded almost distraught. "How can you not have a Facebook? That is totally unethical."  
Link paused his game before signing to Revali.  
'I don't see the point in having one. My folks never let me get on a computer. We didn't have a computer until I was 9.'  
"Do your parents live in the stone ages? Were your parents Fred and Wilma Flinstone?"   
Link's face looked unamused as he went back to playing the game.   
"What do you use your laptop for now?"  
'Netflix and Homework.'   
"What do you use your phone for?"   
'Texting and games.'   
Revali felt slightly defeated but he snapped a picture of Link's face while he was playing. Link looked at him in a confused state.   
'What are you doing?'  
"Creating a Facebook account for you."   
'No.' Link's game was paused once more as he tried to reach for Revai's phone.   
"Stop. You need an account. How else are people going to contact you?"   
'I don't want random strangers contacting me. Now give me that phone.'   
"Don't your parents or any of your friends have one?" Revali asked.  
'I don't know and I don't care.'   
Revali kept the phone out of his reach but he started to conspire a plan. He let Link have the phone then said;   
"Mipha has one."   
Link paused as he was about to erase everything Revali put in the blank spaces. He held the phone back out to Revali. This made Revali delightfully happy. He started at once making Link's Facebook. Once done he helped Link navigate it and add the group of friends. Urbosa automatically messages through Facebook;   
"Let me guess. Revali convinced you to get on Facebook. Welcome to the internet where your opinion doesn't matter and everyone else things theirs does."   
Link couldn't help but laugh softly before messaging back.   
'Thanks for the message. Hope you're doing ok.'   
Urbosa sent a thumbs up.   
"Well that's enough for one night," Revali mentioned as he started to yawn. "Let's get some shut-eye. Tomorrow we have a lot of training to do."   
For the next two days, Revali woke Link up at 6 am then they trained together and ran a mile (or at least walked). Link showed Revali all the moves he learned in jin Jitsu. Of course, Revali tried to correct him but Link showed him how he could overpower him with a single flip. Revali couldn’t count how many times he was slamming on the floor by tiny Link. Nor did he want to count how many times he saw that stupid grin on Link’s face.   
On Sunday night while Revali tried to make Link run another lap around the property Link just ran and jumped into the pool.   
“Get out of there!” Revali hollered at him.  
Clothes on and all Link smiled and he doggy paddled around the water. Even though it was cold outside the pool was heated. Link hopped up and down after Revali came to the edge of the pool.   
“Break! Break!” He signed.   
Revali just sighed then sat down and took off his shoes. He placed them in the water and watched Link swim around. He leaned back on his hands and he could feel how sore his muscles were.   
Link swam back and forth but also tried to drag Revali in the pool. Revali would kick his foot at the boy and give him a warning glare.   
“Don’t you dare.”   
Link gave up if only for a little while and just floated near Revali.  
“Thanks for coming,” Revali said after a good minute passed by.   
Link nodded and he smiled up at him.   
“Can I ask you something?” Revali asked as he pushed his feet through the water.   
Link simply nodded and he waited for the question.   
“Do you like Mipha?” Revali already knew the answer but he didn’t want to come off like he knew everything.  
Link sunk in the water a little bit and he admitted he did with a nod.   
“Then why don’t you ask her out?” Revali knew this question too.  
Link didn’t want to him what Zelda told him about Mipha having a boyfriend but he felt like he could confide in Revali. Link pulled himself out of the water to sit by him then started to sign.   
‘I told her my full feelings at the dance a few weeks ago. She rejected me. But then Zelda told me, Mipha has a boyfriend from another school. I don’t know what to believe. I don’t want to ask Mipha if she does because that’s her business.’   
Revali couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What was Zelda’s motivation for keeping them apart? He looked away from Link and across the pool. Revali wondered if he should give him facts or just roll with it. He didn’t tell Link but a week ago Mipha confronted Zelda about breaking up with Ganon. Caught in her lie she stopped hanging out in the group as well. Their group was falling apart and Revali didn’t like it. If his friends kept fighting he would soon have no friends to hang out with.   
“She doesn’t have a boyfriend… In fact, while you’ve been avoiding the group.. something happened.” Revali blurted out.   
Link tilted his head in a questioned state. This made Revali sigh and he started to tell Link what happened.   
__   
It was just a normal day, in the lunchroom. All was decently ok. The group missed Link, that much I knew. I listened to Urbosa and Daruk talk about the new episode of the Kardashians. Apparently, Kass made Daruk watch a few episodes when they were hanging out. As for Zelda and Mipha, neither were talking for Zelda was doing whatever she does on her phone and Mipha just looked miserable. Halfway through lunch, Ganon came over said hello to Zelda and kissed her on her cheek before he went back to whatever he does best. Mipha started to sit up and in the loudest talking tone I ever heard her give she said;   
“So when are you breaking up with Ganon?”   
Zelda froze like a deer in the headlights. In front of all of us. I could tell her face looked like she had seen a ghost. She didn’t know what to say. Zelda looked over at Mipha and just as she was about to say something Mipha stepped in.   
“You are not going to break up with him… You lied to me. It’s been almost a month. I honestly thought when you told me you were going to go out with Link that you were being serious. Link confessed his feelings for me at the Fall Dance and wanted to make me his girlfriend. I didn’t accept it because I thought you were going to break up with Ganon soon. You’re a terrible friend, Zelda.”   
Mipha left the table in a flurry of emotions. Everyone, including myself sat there for several minutes before Zelda got up and left as well. One by one Urbosa went after Zelda and Daruk went to sit by Kass and I was alone.   
__  
Link looked just as shocked as everyone else did.   
‘Did that really happen?’ Link signed.   
“Yes. Yes it did.” Revali said.   
Link stood up with a triumphant face. Revali swore he could see stars in Link’s eyes before he shook Revali.   
“Stop stop what are you getting excited about?!” Revali asked.   
‘She actually really wanted to be with me. I have to go see her now. Please Revali drive me to her house.”’   
Revali pushed Link’s hands away. “Are you insane?” He stood up as well. “It’s 8 o’clock at night.”   
‘Please Please! For Love.’ Link signed.   
Revali took a deep breath. And before he knew it they were both in the back seat of the BMW driving towards Mipha’s house. Link sat by Revali with a bonquet of wild flowers he picked from Revali’s backyard.   
“This is ridiculous. I feel like I'm at the front seat of a romantic comedy.” Revali said as they pulled up to Mipha’s house.   
Link hopped out of the car before it stopped and he rushed up to Mipha’s window. He began to look for small pebbles then he started to throw them at her window. With no response he looked around the tree that had a perfect branch right by her window. He put the stems of the flowers sideways into his mouth and started to climb the tree. Revali bolted out of the car as he saw Link make it halfway up the tree.   
“Are you crazy? Get down from there!” Revali yelled at him.   
Mipha came to the sound of yelling and she looked a little bewildered when she saw Revali. The boy pointed over to the other boy who was slowly making his way over to Mipha.   
“Link?” Mipha whispered loudly. “What are you…?”   
Link swung the flowers in her direction as he reached his destination. He sat on the branch and signed with one hand.   
‘Be my girlfriend.’   
Mipha had taken the flowers with her face turning red. Revali just slapped his own face softly as he watched this whole thing go down.   
“Link – I “   
‘You will be my girlfriend.’ Link signed as she stumbled on her words.   
“I can’t” Mipha said in a sad tone. “My parents – “  
‘Who cares? Listen, you like me, I like you. You want to be my girlfriend I want to be your boyfriend. Let’s stop all this drama of he said she said. You have to learn to jump and not be afraid to fall. I’ll catch you.’   
Mipha held the flowers to her chest. She nervously said, “Ok… Ok.” But she smiled happily as she leaned out of the window a little.   
“You’ll be my girlfriend?” Link signed as he tried to scoot closer to the window.   
“Yes Link. Yes I’ll be your girlfriend. Now get out of here before my parents find out~” She said in a happy tone.   
Link held out his hand for her and she took it softly. He kissed the top then from where he was, he just dropped down. He stumbled a little bit when he hit the ground then went over to Revali as he guided him back to the BMW.   
Mipha leaned over the window sill as she watched the boys drive away. She quickly went to go put her flowers in a jar of water and when she came back to her room. Sidon was hopping on her bed.   
“Sidon!”   
“Who are the flowers from? Are they from ~Link~?” Sidon teased as he hopped off the end. “oooo~!”   
Mipha blushed but she put the jar on her desk and she simply said, “Y-yes they are. We - we're dating.” She crossed her arms and took in a deep breath.   
“OO I’m telling mom!” Sidon ran into the hall and when he realized Mipha didn’t chase him down he peeked his head back into her room. He saw her looking at the flower while she sat at her desk. Then he heard her start to type away. Sidon slowly walked over by her side to see what she was typing. She was changing her Facebook status from Single to In a Relationship with Link Triforce. When he realized he wasn't going to get a reaction out of her he just started playing with the flower petals.   
“I like Link, He’s really cool and nice,” Sidon said.   
“He is. He is something special.” Mipha said. “Now get out of my room.”   
Sidon groaned and before he was about to leave he turned around.   
“Wanna play zombies on COD?”   
Mipha spun in her chair with a smile. “Yes.” She hopped up and followed him to his room.   
__   
That night, Zelda was on her laptop finished up some homework she had skipped all day. She decided to take a break to get on Facebook after a few hours. Scanning through Facebook she spotted Mipha’s update. Her heart sank a little as she remembered what Mipha said to her, “You are a terrible friend, Zelda”. She covered her own face and turned to her side while lying in bed. Zelda peeked through her hands at the screen. She pressed the ‘Like’ button. Then she put her laptop up. She didn’t know how she was going to fix this.


End file.
